Los Hermanos Potter y el Secreto de la Cámara
by Nami - Starla
Summary: El pequeño Albus Potter está a punto de iniciar su primer año en Hogwarts, acompañado por su hermano mayor, James. Allí harán amigos y aprenderan mil cosas sobre la magia y sobre sí mismos ¿Qué aventuras les esperan en este primer año? - CAP 08 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Los hermanos Potter y el secreto de la cámara**

**Capítulo 01**

Un grito agudo despertó a Harry Potter. El que fuera héroe en las ya pasadas batallas contra el Lord oscuro, tras estar a punto de caerse de la cama del susto, miró la hora del despertador de estilo muggle que tenía sobre la mesita. Era la hora habitual de desayuno, por lo que su mujer y los niños debían estar abajo. Refunfuñando, Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Albus - gruñó, dejándose caer sobre su silla habitual - Pensaba que había aparecido un dragón morado a topos naranja con siete cabezas. Casi me da un infarto.

El pequeño se acercó a él dando saltando alegremente.

- ¡La carta, la carta, ha llegado la carta! - chilló el niño, agitando un papel delante de sus ojos y volviendo a corretear por la cocina.

Harry dirigió una mirada soñolienta e interrogadora a su mujer. Aún no se había despertado del todo y no comprendía lo que pasaba. Ginny le sirvió café, sonriente.

- La carta de Hogwarts, Harry. Acaba de llegar la lechuza.

Harry comprendió.

- Enhorabuena, Albus - lo felicitó, cogiendo su taza.

- Sí, enhorabuena, Albus, pero deja ya de chillar. No es para tanto - se burló James, el primogénito.

- Ya, como que tú no diste la barra cuando te llegó la carta el año pasado - lo pinchó la pequeña Lily. James respondió lanzándole un trozo de tostada.

- Niños, no juguéis con la comida - les regañó Ginny, quitándole a su hija el trozo de bollo que iba a lanzar en respuesta - Y tú, Albus, deja ya de saltar y desayuna, hijo, que aún te matarás…

- Es que estoy contento, mami.

- Ya lo sé, hijo, pero para, por favor.

Harry contempló el desayuno familiar, pensativo. Albus, emocionado, no dejaba de hablar de la escuela de magia, James intentaba asustarle con bromas sobre lo que hacían a los novatos y Lily metía cizaña, mientras Ginny terminaba de servir la comida e intentaba (con poco éxito) que sus hijos se comportaran de una forma más o menos civilizada. La escena era cálida y hogareña, pero la mente de Harry estaba bastante lejos de ahí.

- Papi, ¿cuándo vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon? - Lily tiró de la manga de su padre, quién estaba tan abstraído que apenas había notado que los niños ya habían terminado de comer.

- ¿Eh? - reaccionó, notando la mirada de los tres niños sobre él - En cuanto los tres estéis vesti

dos y vuestras habitaciones estén presentables - le dio un beso a la niña en la nariz y la empujó suavemente hacia la puerta - Venga, los tres a prepararse mientras mamá y yo terminamos de desayunar y recogemos.

Los tres críos salieron, saltando y armando alboroto. Ginny se sentó junto a su marido y le cogió la mano, para obligarle a que la mirara.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Ella le miraba a los ojos, intentando leer que era lo que le abstraía. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, intentando aparentar normalidad.

- Nada, Ginny. Cosas del trabajo.

- ¿Cosas relacionadas con magos oscuros?

Harry suspiró. Trabajaba como auror y se había pasado los últimos años persiguiendo a los cada vez menos seguidores de Voldemort que quedaban en libertad y deteniendo a cuanto aspirante a nuevo Señor Tenebroso se le cruzaba por delante.

- Cosas relacionadas con el trabajo.

- Harry si pasa…

- No pasa nada, Ginny. Y aunque lo pasara, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Quedamos en que yo controlaba a los malos y tú controlabas a esos tres demonios.

- Aún así… - la pelirroja estaba preocupada. La familia figuraba en los primeros puestos de los objetivos a eliminar de todo aquel que quisiera hacerse un nombre como nuevo señor del mal. Habían vivido con bastante tranquilidad durante años, pero no sin largas horas de trabajo. Y, a pesar de eso, alguna vez habían corrido peligro. Ginny sabía que Harry atraía el peligro como el imán atrae los metales, y ella misma era la primera en aceptar un desafío. Pero desde que llegaron los niños, era diferente. Ya no podían correr detrás de cada mago oscuro que apareciera alegremente. Tenían una familia y debían preocuparse por ella.

- No pasa nada - repitió Harry cansado - Vámonos antes de que los niños sufran un colapso por nerviosismo.

La familia salió de casa, con los niños aún revolucionados. Albus estaba muy emocionado por entrar en la escuela de magia, James, quien iba a empezar su segundo año, se había contagiado de la emoción de su hermano y no dejaba de hablar de su curso anterior y Lily estaba malhumorada, pues aún le faltaba un año para poder irse con sus hermanos y estaba ya harta de escuchar las anécdotas de su hermano. Para cuando llegaron a El Caldero Chorreante, la niña se había pegado al brazo de su padre, que seguía medio ausente, harta de la algarabía de sus hermanos, que había afectado incluso a su madre, quien estaba dividida entre la lectura de las dos listas de materiales y las anécdotas de su propia etapa escolar.

- Papá, ¿nos encontraremos con los tíos y los primos? - preguntó Lily de repente, acordándose de que su prima Rose también empezaba ese año.

- No lo sé, pero es posible. Tus tíos han tenido bastante trabajo últimamente, pero la gente suele venir estos días a por las cosas de Hogwarts. Seguro que os encontramos con muchos conocidos, así que es muy posible que los veamos.

- Eso espero. Hugo tampoco puede ir aún a Hogwarts, así que podré hablar con él - la niña subió las escaleras de Gringotts dando saltitos.

- Dirás conspirar contra tus hermanos con él - Harry dejó ir una risa y acarició la cabeza de su hija, mientras metía la otra mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba la llave de su cámara y se retiraba a un lado del vestíbulo para esperar a su mujer y sus hijos, quienes se habían entretenido mirando algún que otro escaparate.

- Nada que no se ganen - respondió la chiquilla, encogiéndose de hombros.

Por desgracia para Lily, en Gringotts no vieron a ningún conocido. Al menos, ella no.

Dado que eran muchos, Harry bajó con los chicos a la cámara mientras las chicas esperaban arriba. Albus, quien nunca había bajado a los túneles, se quedó impresionado, y un poco asustado. James, que había bajado por primera vez el año anterior, disimuló frente a su hermano su asombro, pero Harry sabía que sentía lo mismo que Albus.

El viaje se desarrolló, en general, sin incidentes. Bajaron a la cámara, cogieron el dinero necesario para las compras y un pequeño extra para cada niño ("por si necesitáis algo, pero no lo gastéis en tonterías" comentó Harry) A la salida, sin embargo, Harry se quedó parado unos instantes, cruzando la mirada con alguien que se salía de la cámara de enfrente, tras lo cual asintió imperceptiblemente. Fueron apenas un par de segundos, pero bastó para que James se diera cuenta del cambio en el rostro de su padre y, siguiendo su mirada, descubriera a la persona a la que miraba: un señor, aproximadamente de su edad, de cabello rubio platino, acompañado de una niña también rubia y de ojos muy claros, la cual también había detectado el intercambio de miradas. Sin embargo, el niño no dijo nada, ni en ese momento ni cuando se reunieron con su madre y su hermana. Por lo general, su padre era muy agradable con sus conocidos, especialmente si los niños estaban presentes. Esta vez, ni siquiera habían hecho un mínimo gesto de saludo. Sólo un breve intercambio de miradas. Aquello no era normal, y James quería saber el por qué. Pero si su padre no se había acercado a hablar con aquel hombre, por algo sería.

Los cinco salieron de Gringotts, listos para iniciar las compras.

- Veamos - dijo Ginny, volviendo a consultar las listas - ¿Qué tal si los chicos buscáis los libros y las chicas vamos a por las plumas, los tinteros y demases? Luego podemos ir a por las túnicas… y a por la varita de Albus.

Los ojos del pequeño pelirrojo centellearon de alegría al oír mencionar su varita.

- Por mí de acuerdo. Flourish y Blotts, niños - dijo Harry, rodeando los hombros de los dos niños y conduciéndoles hacia la librería

El aspecto del lugar era prácticamente idéntico al que tenía cuando Harry empezó la escuela. Una larga cola de chicos y chicas, acompañados de sus padres, esperaba para comprar sus libros.

- Poneos en la cola - indicó Harry, señalando a la hilera de gente que esperaba a que un empleado de la librería les ayudara a encontrar sus nuevos libros entre la marea de volúmenes que les rodeaban - Yo voy a curiosear un poquito, avisadme cuando tengáis los libros.

Harry se escabulló entre las estanterías, dejando a los niños en la cola, extrañados. Su padre no tenía la costumbre de dejarlos solos, aunque estuvieran en un lugar que parecía seguro. Albus miró a su hermano. El pelirrojo era capaz de notar que, desde hacía algunos días, su padre estaba un poquito raro. Pero ahora, su hermano también lo estaba. El pelinegro a duras penas contestaba a los saludos que le dirigían algunos conocidos del curso anterior. El pequeño se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada puesta en una niña que esperaba un par de personas más adelante.

- ¿Quién es esa, tu novia? - bromeó.

James le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

- ¡No digas burradas! Quédate aquí, ahora vengo.

El pelinegro imitó a su padre, deslizándose entre la gente y las estanterías, dejando al pelirrojo aún más confuso.

- ¡Espera…!

James le ignoró. Había reconocido a la niña, era la que acompañaba al hombre con el que su padre había intercambiado aquella misteriosa mirada. El hombre, que seguramente sería su padre, no estaba con ella. Algo le decía a James que su padre y aquel hombre estarían "curioseando" la misma estantería. Los encontró en un rincón algo apartado, al fondo del comercio. Se escondió detrás de una estantería, desde donde, sacando unos libros, pudo escuchar sin ser visto.

- …podría ponerse difícil. Yo creo que deberíamos decirlo - estaba diciendo el hombre rubio.

- ¿Y preocupar a todo el mundo? - respondió su padre.

- Y prevenir a todo el mundo - corrigió el otro.

- Asustar - reafirmó Harry - además, tampoco tenemos nada seguro. Sería absurdo.

- Al menos a tu mujer, Harry.

- Si se lo cuento a ella, se lo tengo que contar a Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Pues hazlo! Esto empieza a desbordarnos, y te recuerdo que yo tengo a dos niños a mi cuidado.

- Te recuerdo que yo tengo tres.

- Tú tienes a Ginny.

- Y no pienso preocuparla y arriesgar a mi familia. Cuanto menos sepan, de momento, mejor.

- No es preocupar, es…

- Prevenir. Pero prevenir significa que hay algo a lo que hay que temer. Y antes de que lo digas, sí, te repito que si se lo cuento a Ginny se lo tengo que contar también a Ron y Hermione… y tarde o temprano los chicos lo sabrán también y entonces habría que explicar muchas cosas.

- Lo que quieras, entonces - admitió el otro a regañadientes - Pero sigo pensando que es hora de hablar…

- Vámonos, al final los niños se pondrán nerviosos - Harry zanjó la discusión, cansado. Acababa de recibir noticias no muy agradables y necesitaba reflexionar sobre ello, pero no podía en plena sesión de compras. Quería acabar lo antes posible y poder retirarse a pensar.

James, al escuchar el fin de la conversación, se escabulló lo más rápido posible, rezando por llegar hasta su hermano antes que su padre. Pero no fue posible: al evitar el camino que seguían los adultos, dio un rodeo demasiado grande y Harry llegó antes.

- ¡James! ¿Dónde estabas?

- Estaba… mirando unos libros sobre Quidditch… - improvisó el chico.

- No me gusta que te separes de tu hermano. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

- No, papá.

Albus pasó la siguiente media hora mirando alternativamente a su padre y a su hermano. Ambos estaban más silenciosos y menos alegres de lo normal y al pelirrojo no le gustaba. Y que le mantuvieran al margen le gustaba aún menos. Pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada. Por un lado, no quería enfadar a su padre, por otro, James lo mataría si lo ponía en evidencia delante de los adultos. Su hermano era un poquito arrogante a veces, aunque en el fondo era un buen chico. Claro que James jamás lo admitiría… y Albus tampoco.

Por fin, los tres varones se reunieron con Ginny y Lily en la puerta de Madame Malkin, y Albus correteó hacia ellas contento, esperando que encontrar más optimismo y conversación. La tienda estaba casi vacía en aquel momento. Madame Malkin salió de detrás de una cortina, sonriente.

- ¡Bienvenidos! - saludó alegremente - ¿Qué tenemos, algún primer año?

- Sí, este de aquí - respondió Ginny, señalando a su hijo mediano. El chico sonrió con orgullo - Y este de segundo. Necesitamos túnicas suficientes para el pequeño y un par de túnicas nuevas para el mayor - añadió, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a James, que había vuelto con algunas túnicas "ligeramente deterioradas"

- Ay, ay, ¿un chico travieso? - a un gesto de la modista, un par de cintas métricas se precipitaron sobre los chicos, empezando a tomar medidas que una pluma iba anotando.

- Travieso es poco - rió Ginny - Para este niño habría que inventar nuevos adjetivos.

Su hijo había heredado la atracción por los problemas de sus padres. Gracias a Merlín, no había habido cámaras secretas, ni piedras filosofales, ni trasladores ocultos ni padrinos fugitivos ni nada por el estilo. Pero si James se parecía tanto a su padre en el interior y en la suerte como en el exterior, no tardaría en aparecer algo. Por el momento, en su primer año de escuela había conseguido dejar una túnica como un queso gruyere ("jugando…" fue lo que dijo James) y otra estaba llena de manchas de una sustancia indeterminada que no se iba ni con magia ni con lejía ("un accidente en clase de pociones" fue la explicación)

- Bueno encantos, id pasando para dentro - indicó la bruja, señalando la cortina - que enseguida os llevo las túnicas.

Los dos niños cruzaron la cortina, mientras Ginny iba a seleccionar las túnicas junto a Madame Malkin y Harry se sentaba con Lily a esperar. Al otro lado de la cortina encontraron a otros dos estudiantes probándose túnicas: un chico de cabello rubio platino… y la chica de Gringotts y Flourish y Blotts.

- ¡Hombre, si está aquí el principito! - saludó alegremente James, dándole un golpe amistoso al rubio.

- ¡Habló el humilde! - respondió el otro - ¿Qué, al final no se han podido salvar las túnicas del año pasado?

- No, lamentablemente han pasado a mejor vida…

- ¡Qué lástima, papi y mami van a tener que comprarte nuevas!

- Uy, sí, pobres, igual se quedan sin comer… al menos yo tengo excusa, cual es la tuya.

- Los Malfoy siempre empezamos el curso con cosas nuevas - el rubio hizo un gesto altanero, en broma - además, te recuerdo que el "accidente" de clase de pociones me afectó también a mí… es la última vez que me pongo a tu lado en clase.

- Eso, y que te daba envidia que yo tuviera ropa nueva - comentó la niña para pincharle, sin apartar la vista del espejo en el que se estaba mirando.

- Si la envidia fuera tiña… ¡y deja de mirarte! ¡Es una túnica, son todas iguales, no te va a quedar mejor por mucho que te mires!

- ¡Habló el que lleva tres siglos para comprar una túnica idéntica a la que tiene en casa!

El rubio le hizo un gesto de burla y se volvió hacia el pelinegro.

- Esta es Lisse, mi tormento personal.

- Yo también te quiero…

James no hizo ningún gesto que delatara que ya había visto a la niña, pero no le costó atar cabos: era la que acompañaba al hombre con el que su padre había hablado a escondidas. Por lo tanto, el desconocido era el señor Malfoy. James sabía que su padre conocía al señor Malfoy desde la escuela, pero, por lo poco que sabía (sus padres, como casi todos los adultos, no solían hablar de su juventud) no era precisamente santo de su devoción, ni de nadie de su entorno. ¿Por qué hablaban a escondidas? La otra cuestión era si la niña (o su hermano) sabían algo de la relación. Desde luego, si la niña había detectado también el cruce de miradas en el banco, de lo que James estaba seguro, tampoco hizo ninguna observación.

- Mucho gusto. Mi hermano lleva dos meses hablando de su gran amigo. ¿Quién es el pelirrojo?

Ese comentario captó la atención de Albus, quien se había pasado toda la conversación distraído, pues las amistades de su hermano le interesaban bien poco. El apellido Malfoy le llamó ligeramente la atención, pero la expresión "gran amigo" le centró de lleno. De alguna manera, su cerebro intentaba unir los conceptos "Malfoy" y "gran amigo" y algo no terminaba de encajar. ¿No eran los Malfoy aquellos de los que alguna vez había oído hablar a los mayores? Y no precisamente en muy buenos términos…

- Este es mi hermano, Albus. Es su primer año.

- ¡Mira qué bien! También es el primer año de Lisse.

- Si te ponen en Slytherin, podemos hacer equipo contra estos dos. Será divertido.

- Sueñas si crees que vas a poder con el gran Jim, hermanita.

- ¡Venga ya, fantasma, si lleváis sólo un curso!

Antes de que se iniciara una pequeña pelea, Madame Malkin entró, seguida por Ginny, ambas cargadas con túnicas.

- Niños, si ya estáis id saliendo, vuestro padre espera - dijo, dirigiéndose a los rubios. Estos, obedientemente, se quitaron las túnicas y salieron, haciendo un gesto de despedida. Por entre la cortina, James y Albus alcanzaron a ver a un hombre rubio, apoyado en el mostrador. James lanzó una rápida mirada a su padre: estaba jugando con Lily, aparentemente sin reparar en el hombre del mostrador. Por su parte, Albus se fijó en la mirada que les echó su madre a los dos chicos. Pareció reconocerlos, pero no hizo ademán de saludarlos, y se volvió hacia sus hijos rápidamente, como si no quisiera que la vieran mirando a los otros.

- Bien, vaya probando las túnicas a los chicos mientras yo terminó de atender al señor - dijo Madame Malkin, dejando las túnicas sobre una silla.

Un rato y muchas túnicas y agujas después, la familia dejó la tienda de ropa y se dirigió hacia lo que Albus llevaba esperando todo el día: la tienda de varitas.

El señor Ollivanders estaba ya muy mayor, y su hijo, con quien tenía un gran parecido, le asistía en la tienda. Más de una vez, tanto su familia como sus clientes y viejos amigos le habían recomendado que se retirara, pero Ollivander se negaba: quería trabajar hasta el último de sus días.

- Ah, mis viejos amigos - saludó al verles entrar - ¡Cuánto me alegra encontrar a magos con varitas tan bien escogidas y tan largamente conservadas! - Harry y Ginny sonrieron - Y el joven James Potter… caoba y pluma de fénix. Como te dije el año pasado, auguro grandes cosas. Falta ver si terribles o grandiosas… claro que también pueden ser terribles y grandiosas… En fin, vamos a lo que estamos, que luego se empeñan en que me retire - Ollivander volvió su peculiar mirada hacia Albus, que se sintió pequeñito ante el anciano - Veo aquí a un jovencito que necesita una varita, ¿me equivoco?

- N… no, señor.

- Claro que no. ¿Por qué vendría un mago a Ollivander's, si no fuera por una varita?

A una señal de su padre, el Ollivander hijo empezó a sacar varitas para que el pelirrojo las fuese probando. Una a una, Albus las agitó, una a una, las varitas provocaron pequeños destrozos y el chico se apresuró a dejarlas sobre el mostrador.

- Me recuerdas a tu padre - comentó Ollivander, con una risita - tranquilo, hijo, es normal que estas cosas pasen. No te preocupes, tu hermano sí que lió una buena… - James puso su mejor cara de inocencia y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa - Probemos con ésta a ver…

La sensación que sintió Albus al coger la varita que le tendían fue indescriptible. Sintió una corriente de energía sacudiéndole el brazo y recorriendo todo su cuerpo. La agitó y un brillante haz de chipas iluminó la estancia. Albus se sintió preparado para realizar cualquier cosa, pero su padre le frenó, cogiéndole suavemente de la mano y retirando la varita.

- Tranquilo, hijo. Tienes siete años para aprender a usarla - le dijo, con una sonrisa.

- Desde luego, una familia curiosa - comentó Ollivander, envolviendo la varita - No puedo esperar a que esta joven señorita venga a por su varita…

Los Potter se despidieron del viejo fabricante de varitas y de su hijo.

Después de la intensa jornada de compras, Harry y Ginny decidieron obsequiar a sus hijos con un delicioso helado en la famosa heladería de Florean Fortescue.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa - comentó Harry - A James le regalamos una lechuza el año pasado. Albus se merece una mascota, ¿no, Ginny? ¿Qué te gustaría, hijo? Las lechuzas están bien, así estaremos en contacto.

- Con la de James me basta - a Albus no le gustaban mucho las lechuzas. James tenía una blanca, muy parecida a la que su padre tuvo de joven, y le recordaba demasiado a un pequeño fantasma, siempre ululando. Albus estaba convencido de que la lechuza le tenía manía, o de que su hermano la había entrenado para que le molestara. El caso era que siempre que se acercaba, le mordía.

- ¿Un gato, entonces? - sugirió Ginny - O una rata. Ron tenía una.

- No me la recuerdes, anda - comentó Harry - Tal vez un sapo… Neville tenía uno.

- Más bien el sapo tenía a Neville - rió Ginny.

- ¿El director Longbottom tenía un sapo? - James soltó una carcajada.

- Sí, y siempre se le escapaba…

Los tres niños estallaron en risas.

- Bueno, como sea, vamos a la tienda de animales, ya decidirás allí qué te gusta - Harry pagó y los cinco se fueron a El Emporio de la Lechuza.

Una vez allí, se entretuvieron un rato curioseando las jaulas, en lo que el dependiente atendía a otros clientes. Todos, absolutamente todos animalitos parecían detestar a Albus.

- No lo entiendo, todos me odian.

- Para que luego digas que soy yo el que entrena a _Winter_ - _Winter _era la lechuza de James. El nombre lo había escogido Lily.

- No te odian, cariño - lo consoló Ginny - es sólo que… algunos tienen más mano para los animales que otros…

- Pues entonces, Al es manco.

- ¡James!

El único animal que se dejó tocar fue una enorme boa que descansaba en un rincón. Albus se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como hipnotizado.

- Hijo, no permiten serpientes como mascotas - Harry tomó a su hijo por los hombros y lo apartó del reptil - Tendrá que ser otra cosa…

Finalmente, Albus prefirió no tener mascota. Podía compartir la lechuza con su hermano y no sentía afecto por ningún otro animal. O mejor dicho, ningún animal sentía afecto por él. Salvo la serpiente.

La que sí encontró una nueva amiguita fue Lily, que salió con una gatita negra como la noche, a la que llamó Niki.

- ¡Ay, qué bonita! - repetía la niña de camino a casa, haciéndole carantoñas a la cachorrilla, que ronroneaba entre sus manitas.

**Making Off:**

Al final de cada capítulo, añadiré esta pequeña (sí, claro, soy famosa por escribir notas más largas que los capítulos…) sección en la que aclararé cosas sobre el fic, contaré anecdotillas sobre su creación y comentaré/responderé/aclararé dudas que puedan surgir.

Lo primero a aclarar es que esta es una continuación libre de la saga, inspirada ligeramente (cada vez menos) en el epílogo, pero que no lo sigue. Algunos de los cambios que recuerdo (no me apetece repasarme el epílogo, la verdad, además, no me convence mucho) son los siguientes:

- El aspecto de James y Albus, que, si mal no recuerdo, está invertido. Lo siento, tengo debilidad por James, me hace ilu un James Potter II XD Lily, aunque no la he descrito, viene a ser un mini calco de su abuela, mezclada con su madre, mientras que a Albus le han tocado los genes Weasley.

- Los otros grandes cambios son en el clan Malfoy: Draco tiene dos niños (ya presentados) y posiblemente haya más cambios.

- De momento, el resto de familias se mantienen como estaban (o como recuerdo que estaban…)

- Los niños vivirán aventuras propias, pero ligadas de alguna manera a las de sus padres.

Más cosas sobre el fic:

- Llevo tiempo queriendo escribirlo (de este primer capítulo existen como veinte versiones) pero lo que me ha inspirado definitivamente a escribirlo es el buenrollismo de la comunidad potteriana de T! ¡Gracias, gente!

- Este primer capítulo ha sido el primero, escrito a medias entre una clase de Teoría del Derecho y un ataque asesino de dismenorrea. Así ha salido…

- Prometo intentar continuar lo antes posible, aunque no siempre me será posible (entendedlo, tengo vida… corrijo, soy universitaria, NO tengo vida -.-) aunque admito que los comentarios me inspiran :P

- es mi principal fuente de información. Gracias a Merlín que existe…

- He tenido que mirar el nombre de la hija de Harry y Ginny XDDD

- Lechuza blanca _Winter_. Sí, me van a dar el Oscar a la originalidad -.- No soy buena para poner nombres, por eso los capítulos no los tendrán.

- El nombre de Lisse es en honor a una vieja amiga de mi abuela, que pasó una temporada en su casa durante la postguerra alemana. Una mujer muy guapa a la que conocí por fotos y a la que mi abuela le tiene muchísimo aprecio. Siempre me gustó su nombre.

- Lo creáis o no, esto son 12 páginas de Word.

Pues ale, ya tenéis el primer capítulo. Admito que había momentos en los que apenas sabía cómo seguir XD pero bueno, creo que, en general, no está del todo mal.

¡Comentarios, por favor, que es mucho más fácil mejorar si se sabe qué gusta y qué no!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los hermanos Potter y el secreto de la cámara**

**Capítulo 02: Nido de serpientes**

Los días entre la recepción de la carta y la salida del tren se convirtieron en siglos para los niños Potter. Con Albus nervioso, James impaciente y Lily enfurruñada, Ginny tenía cada vez más dificultades para mantener la paz en la casa.

- Como la escuela no empiece pronto, voy a tener que atarlos - Ginny sirvió el té y se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a su cuñada Hermione.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, Rose lleva todo el verano pinchando a Hugo.

- Me recuerdan a mis hermanos y a mí cuando éramos pequeños…

- Sí… definitivamente, los Weasley sois muy parecidos - Hermione dejó escapar una carcajada - Los niños han salido a tu familia.

- Todos no. Te recuerdo que tu hijo se parece a ti - Era cierto, Hugo había heredado el cabello castaño de su madre y era un pequeño sabelotodo, aunque sus ojos y sus pecas eran como las de Ron - Y de los míos… Albus es el único Weasley. James es idéntico a su padre… en todo.

- Lily es pelirroja.

- Lily es como su abuela. Petunia nos dio unas cuantas. Mi hija es pelirroja, pero es una Evans.

- Definitivamente, nuestros niños son nuestros.

- Sí de eso no cabe la menor duda… pobre Neville, la que le espera…

- No seas alarmista.

- James Potter II. No te digo más.

Ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada.

- Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno… entre lo que sabemos de sus abuelos y lo que hicimos nosotros, les llevamos bastante ventaja…

- Eso me preocupa todavía más. Siendo hermana de Fred, George y Ron Weasley y casada con Harry Potter… mi hijo consiguió sorprenderme. Deberías haber visto cómo volvieron sus túnicas… por no hablar de la carta semanal de Neville… Aunque supongo que no se puede esperar otra cosa de un Potter-Weasley… Ay, Merlín, sólo espero que Albus no sea tan… tan…

- ¿Potter-Weasley?

- Exacto.

Una serie de gritos y golpes llegaron desde el piso de arriba.

- Ya la están liando otra vez… - Ginny puso su mano sobre el brazo de Hermione para evitar que ésta se levantara - Déjalos, si subiéramos cada vez que arman jaleo, nos pasaríamos el día arriba y abajo. Si el follón supera el minuto y medio, es cuando tenemos que salir corriendo.

Un piso más arriba, los cinco niños se amontonaban en la habitación que compartían James y Albus. En ese preciso instante, Rose y Lily estaban intentando ahorcar a James, mientras Albus intentaba detenerlas y Hugo se partía de risa. La razón era un comentario que había hecho el pelinegro. Las pequeñas peleas eran habituales entre los niños, y solían acabar tan rápido como empezaban. Esta no fue una excepción.

- Bueno, va, ahora en serio - dijo Rose, ya calmada - Háblanos de la escuela.

- Lleva haciéndolo todo el verano - suspiró Lily.

- Ya, pero a mí no me interesan las alegres aventuras de Jimmy Potter. Yo lo que quiero saber es cómo son los profes, los alumnos, el castillo…

- Neh, eso no es interesante - protestó Hugo, a quien le interesaban más las historias de su primo - Cuenta otra vez lo de la conserje.

- Ay, no por favor, esa historia otra vez no…

James se quedó pensativo un momento. Después esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Os gustaría _ver_ el colegio?

- ¿Ver? Eso es imposible, Jimmy - respondió Albus - Estamos muy lejos.

- Pues yo tengo una forma de ver el cole y a todos los que están dentro.

- ¡Venga ya!

- ¡Fantasma!

James se levantó y se dirigió hacia su baúl, que esperaba bajo la ventana a terminar de ser preparado. Se inclinó sobre él y empezó a buscar algo en el fondo.

- ¡Fijaos en esto! - exclamó, dejando lo que había sacado en el suelo, en el centro de la habitación.

- Sólo es un pergamino - señaló Lily.

- No, no lo es - James sacó su varita y, tocando el pergamino susurró - Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.

El pergamino empezó a llenarse de líneas, como si una mano invisible hubiese empezado a dibujar rápidamente. Tras unos instantes…

- ¡Waaaala! ¡Un mapa! - Hugo cogió el pergamino y empezó a darle vueltas - ¿Esto es Hogwarts?

- Todos y cada uno de sus pasillos, aulas, escaleras y rincones varios - respondió James, orgullosamente - Incluidos los pasadizos secretos.

- ¿Qué son esos puntitos? - preguntó Lily, señalando uno de los puntitos que se movían.

- Gente - respondió James.

- ¿En serio? - Rose le arrebató el mapa a su hermano y se inclinó sobre él.

- Sí. Mira, esta es la momia McGonagall, de Transformaciones - indicó James, señalando un puntito en un despacho - Aquí están Taylor y Von Trussle, de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - eran dos puntitos reunidos en la sala de profesores - Y este de aquí es el director Longbottom - el último puntito estaba cerca de los invernaderos - Le gusta mucho la herbología, hace unos años daba clases. Ahora las da el profesor McMillan, que es amigo suyo, aunque a veces el director se pasa por los invernaderos.

Albus cogió el mapa de las manos de su prima y lo miró.

- Oye, Jim… ¿de dónde lo has sacado? No creo que un alumno de segundo deba tener esto.

- Lo tenía papá en un cajón. Lo vi usarlo una vez, antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Lo cogí la noche antes de coger el tren. No me acordaba muy bien de cómo se activaba, Cory y yo tardamos un siglo en averiguar cómo usarlo. Pero desde entonces, no han pillado… casi nunca.

- Jim, robar está mal, y más si es a papá…

- ¡No seas memo, Al! Además, papá no lo ha echado en falta, ¿no? Y de todas formas… ¿para qué quiere él un mapa de la escuela?

- A mí sigue sin parecerme bien…

- Oye, James... - interrumpió Lily - ¿De verdad hay una momia dando clase? - la pequeña señalo el puntito que tenía el letrerito "M. McGonagall"

- ¿Eh? ¡Qué va! Es que es muy mayor… ¡pero sí hay un fantasma!

Un par de días más tarde, por fin, llegó el día de coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. A medida que veía a sus padres sacar los baúles, la jaula de Winter y el resto de trastos del coche y ponerlos en los carritos de la estación, Albus empezó a sentir que su estómago se hacía pequeñito y las piernas le empezaban a temblar. James salió corriendo contra la barrera emocionado, seguido por Ginny y Lily pero Albus tenía sus dudas. Parecía tan sólida…

- Tranquilo, Albus. Al principio da un poquito de miedo, pero luego no es nada. Hasta es divertido.

Albus no sabía si su padre se refería a cruzar la barrera, a la escuela o a ambas cosas. Harry pasó el brazo por los hombros del niño y lo acompañó a través de la barrera.

El andén 9 y ¾ estaba repleto de estudiantes despidiéndose de sus familias y saludando a sus amigos. El caos reinaba por doquier.

Harry y Albus se reunieron con Ginny y Lily, quienes estaban junto al carrito de James, acompañadas por Ron, Hermione, Rose y Hugo. Al poco, se les unieron el resto del clan Weasley, ya que sus también primos Victoire, Dominique, Louis (los tres hijos de Bill y Fleur), Molly, Lucy (hijas de Percy y Audrey) y los mellizos Fred y Roxanne (hijos de George y Angelina) debían coger también el tren. Mientras los adultos charlaban, los niños, salvo Albus y los mellizos, que eran de primer año, y Lily y Hugo, que aún no tenían edad para ir a Hogwarts, se dispersaron, buscando a sus amigos.

El tren empezó a silbar, indicando a los alumnos que ya era hora de que terminaran de despedirse y subieran. Un caos de adioses, besos, abrazos y consejos cayó sobre las familias. Albus se separó de su madre, confuso, y se acercó al tren. Por detrás, James le empujó.

- ¡Venga, Al, date prisa, quiero encontrar a Cory antes de que el tren se ponga en marcha!

- ¿D… dónde me pongo?

- Donde quieras, eso da igual. Mira, tú pégate a mí y ya está. ¡Y avísame si ves a Cory!

- Si no se quien es…

- Sí que lo sabes, lo conociste en Madame Malkin.

Albus se quedó sorprendido. Cory era el famoso amigo de James, quien no había dejado de nombrarle en todo el verano. Pero jamás hubiese imaginado que el rubio fuese ese Cory. Aunque bueno, la niña se había referido a su hermano como "el gran amigo" del rubio, ¿no?

De cualquier forma, no tuvieron que buscar mucho. Albus tropezó con un pie, que resultó pertenecer a la hermana de Cory.

- ¡Pero mira que eres torpe, Al! - se burló James, tendiendo la mano amablemente a la niña y pasando de su hermano.

- Espera a ver a mi hermana haciéndose un lío con los escalones… - el rubio Cory se ganó un golpe de su hermana, que de todas formas no le hizo mucho daño.

- Íbamos a buscar sitio al fondo - explicó ella, dirigiéndose directamente a Albus e ignorando a James - delante está lleno.

Los cuatro niños se encaminaron hacia la parte final del tren. El último vagón parecía vacío. Albus, que iba delante, acompañado de la niña, abrió la puerta del compartimento… y se quedó como petrificado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - James se asomó por encima de los dos pequeños - ¡PUAJJJ! ¡Teddy, saca la mano de ahí!

Los niños habían sorprendido a Teddy Lupin, ahijado de su padre y una especie de hermano mayor - modelo a seguir para los pequeños Potter, con las manos bajo la falda de su prima Victoire. Rápidamente, ambos se separaron, la joven muy roja y estirándose la falda.

- Jimmy, Albus, algún día seréis mayores y veréis lo divertido que es estar con una chica - comentó Teddy alegremente, saliendo disparado del compartimento y dirigiéndose hacia la salida - ¡Portaos bien, y sed buenos con las niñas! - se despidió, saltando después al andén.

Victoire miró a los chicos, que la contemplaban divertidos, y salió precipitadamente del compartimento.

- Me voy delante, con los prefectos. Nada de liarla, que os conozco, ¿eh?

Los cuatro tomaron asiento. La rubita abrió una cesta que llevaba en brazos y dejó salir de ella una bola peluda y blanca.

- Este es mi gato, Riku - presentó. El animal se quedó mirando fijamente a Albus.

- Creo que no le gusto… - dijo el pelirrojo, incómodo por la mirada felina.

- ¡Qué raro! - le pinchó James.

- No creas… el bicho tiene la manía de hacer eso - comentó Cory, que no se llevaba muy bien con la mascota de su hermana.

El gato lo miró, ofendido, y se acomodó en el regazo de su ama.

- ¡Anda, mira, si el gatito también es un Malfoy! - rió James.

El tren no avanzaba muy rápido, según le parecía a Albus, pero avanzaba. Al poco rato, James y su amigo se sentaron en un lado del compartimento, planeando posibles trastadas para el nuevo curso. La niña, con su gato en brazos, se sentó junto al pelirrojo, que miraba por la ventana.

- ¿Te llamabas Albus, no? Albus Potter.

- Sí. ¿Tú eras…?

- Lisse. Lisselotte Malfoy, pero todo el mundo me llama Lisse.

- Un nombre muy bonito.

- Gracias.

- A mí puedes llamarme Al, si quieres.

La niña dirigió la mirada hacia los dos mayores.

- Son muy amigos - comentó - ¿Te llevas bien con tu hermano?

- A ratos… me llevo mejor con mi hermana. Se llama Lily, por mi abuela. Pero aún no puede venir a Hogwarts.

- Scorpius y yo nos peleamos a veces. Le gusta pincharme, pero en el fondo nos queremos mucho. Estamos muy unidos, supongo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Cory?

Lisse lo miró, confundida. Luego, comprendiendo, dejó escapar una risa.

- Cory es Scorpius - explicó.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y por qué le llamáis Cory?

- Porque los niños pequeños no saben decir Scorpius. Ninguno de los dos sabía pronunciarlo bien al principio, nos salía algo como "Coriu". A mi padre le hacía gracia, y empezó a llamarle Cory y así se quedó. Pero sólo deja que sus amigos le llamen Cory.

- Entonces tendré que llamarle Scorpius…

- Hombre, supongo que siendo el hermano de su mejor amigo, te dejará que le llames Cory - Lisse se encogió de hombros - de todas maneras, a mí puedes llamarme Lisse siempre que quieras.

- ¿Te caigo bien? - Albus solía quedar siempre por detrás de su hermano, más extrovertido, por lo que, fuera de sus hermanos y primos, no tenía amigos.

- Sí. Y lo más importante, le gustas a Riku.

Albus miró al gato.

- Yo no le gusto a los animales.

- A Riku sí. Venga, tócalo, es muy suave.

Lentamente, Albus apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza del minino y le rascó las orejas. Riku cerró los ojos y ronroneó.

- ¿Lo ves?

- ¡Qué raro! Normalmente a los animales no les gusto…

- A lo mejor piensan que no te gustan y por eso no les gustas.

- No es que no me gusten… es que me dan un poquito de mido - admitió el niño, avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Porque soy un cobarde.

- No creo que lo seas - Lisse lo miró, muy seria. Luego sonrió. A Albus le gustaba la rubia, le recordaba un poco a su hermanita.

- Sí lo soy - dirigió la mirada hacia los mayores - James no. James es muy valiente. Y listo. Y divertido. Y tiene mucha suerte. Siempre está haciendo trastadas, pero nunca le riñen mucho. Todo el mundo lo quiere. A su lado, yo valgo muy poquito.

- Pues a mí me parece un presumido y un tonto. Tú me gustas más.

Albus se puso rojo.

- ¿Quieres… quieres ser mi amiga?

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Vosotros dos! - interrumpió James - ¿Qué estáis conspirando?

- Intentamos decidir qué hacemos primero: volar un retrete o teñir de verde al perro de la conserje - respondió rápidamente Lisse.

- ¡Vaya, qué ideas más buenas! - James puso su mejor sonrisa. Albus apartó la mirada. Ya estaba, James se iba a quedar con su amiga - Oye, Cory, tu hermana mola. Podríamos hacer las dos cosas.

- Gracias, pero preferimos hacer nuestras propias faenas.

Albus miró a Lisse con admiración. Era la primera persona que se resistía a los encantos de James y, encima, le dejaba mal.

- ¿Sabes ya en qué casa te gustaría estar? - preguntó la rubia, volviéndose hacia Albus.

- Pues… la verdad es que no lo había pensado… toda mi familia es de Gryffindor, aunque mi padre dice que todas las casas son buenas, que de todas han salido grandes magos.

- Mi padre dice que de todas han salido magos malos. Mi familia es toda de Slytherin.

- Ya, James es de Slytherin.

- Dicen que es la casa de los malos.

- Mi padre me habló de un director de Hogwarts, uno de los mejores, que era de Slytherin.

- Ya. Yo no me creo que los de Slytherin sean todos malos. Mi padre y mi hermano no lo son.

Por fin, el tren llegó a su destino. Los chicos bajaron, emocionados.

- ¡Primer año! - el vozarrón de Hagrid, quien, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo el fiel guardabosques de Hogwarts, resonó por encima del griterío de los estudiantes - ¡Los de primer año, aquí! Hola, James, hola Albus, ¡qué mayores! Me alegro de veros - los chicos conocían a Hagrid desde que eran muy pequeños - Albus, quédate aquí conmigo, tu amiguita también. Vosotros dos, largaos, que ahora mismo estoy ocupado. ¡Primer año! ¡Primer año, aquí, conmigo! ¡Vamos niños, primer año, todos aquí!

James y Scorpius se despidieron de sus hermanos y se fueron corriendo con el resto de estudiantes. Alrededor de Hagrid, Albus y Lisse empezaron a agolparse un montón de niños. Albus se alegró al ver que la mayoría estaban tan asustados como él. También le animó distinguir las caras de los mellizos Weasley.

Una vez reunido el pequeño rebaño, Hagrid los condujo hacia el lago, donde una pequeña flota de barquitas los esperaba.

- Cuatro por barca, venga niños, que nos están esperando… - Hagrid fue ayudando a los niños a subir a las barquitas. Albus se sentó con Lisse, y rápidamente se les unieron los mellizos. Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron acomodados, Hagrid, que ocupaba una barca para él sólo, pasó al frente e hizo avanzar los botes.

- ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Fred, al reparar en la rubia.

- Lisse, la he conocido en el tren. Es la hermana del mejor amigo de James. Y mi amiga - presentó Albus, con orgullo.

- ¡Encantada! - exclamó Roxanne, siempre alegre - Yo soy Roxanne, y él es mi mellizo, Fred. Somos primos de Albus.

- ¿En serio sois mellizos? - Lisse los miró, extrañada. Fred era de piel oscura y con pecas, mientras que Roxanne tenía la piel clara y el pelo pelirrojo, parecida a Albus. Los mellizos sonrieron.

- Es que yo me parezco a nuestra madre y Roxy a nuestro padre - explicó Fred.

- Y al resto de la familia - completó su melliza, con una risita.

No pudieron seguir hablando, pues el castillo de Hogwarts se alzó, imponente, ante ellos. Un montón de "ohs" y "ahs" salieron de la pequeña flota.

Por fin alcanzaron la otra orilla del lago y se acercaron a la puerta del castillo, entre emocionados y asustados. Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Albus, haciendo que pegara un salto.

- ¡Jolín! ¡Casi me da un infarto, Rosie!

Albus abrazó cariñosamente a su prima, que llegaba sin aliento.

- Yo sí que me he dado un susto de muerte. Perdí de vista a Fred y Roxanne en el andén - Rose hizo un gesto de saludo a sus primos - Por cierto, yo soy Rose - añadió, mirando a Lisse.

- Lisse ¿También sois primos?

- Sí, somos muchos. Mi madre tiene cinco hermanos.

- Seis - corrigió Fred - El tío Fred murió antes de que naciéramos.

- ¿Y todos tienen hijos? - Lisse estaba impresionada. Ella no tenía casi primos.

- Todos no, el tío Charlie no está casado, ni tiene niños - explicó Rose - Pero todos los demás sí, y ninguno es hijo único. Yo tengo un hermano, Hugo, empezará el año que viene.

- Yo también tengo un hermano, Scorpius, está en segundo.

- Es el mejor amigo de James - añadió Albus. Después tuvieron que callar, porque la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto, de cara amable, los recibió.

- ¡Silencio, niños! - pidió, con una gran sonrisa - Bienvenidos. Soy el profesor McMillan, y estoy aquí para presentaros al que será vuestro hogar durante los próximos nueve meses. Seguidme, chicos, es hora de la selección.

Los nuevos alumnos entraron, cuchicheando sobre la famosa selección. Ninguno sabía exactamente en qué consistía, y algunos estaban muy nerviosos. Entre ellos, Albus. El profesor McMillan los condujo a una salita y les dijo que esperaran un momento y que no hicieran mucho ruido.

- ¿De qué va la selección? - le susurró a Lisse y Rose, que estaban a su lado.

- Ni idea - respondió Rose - mis padres no han querido decirme nada.

- Mi hermano me dijo que es una especia de prueba - añadió Lisse - pero no me ha dicho en qué consiste.

- Ya, algo así me dijo el mío. Me dijo que era una prueba muy importante y difícil.

- ¿Qué dices? - las chicas parecían un poquito asustadas.

Un ratito después, el profesor McMillan abrió otra puerta, en lado contrario por el que habían entrado, y los condujo al Gran Comedor. En aquella gran sala, cuatro largas mesas, ubicadas bajo un imponente techo que imitaba el cielo exterior, estaban llenas de estudiantes, que miraban con curiosidad a los novatos. En uno de los extremos, Albus vio a su hermano, sentado junto a Scorpius, ambos con sonrisas traviesas. Albus tragó saliva, si tenía que pasar una prueba, prefería hacerlo sin tener a su hermano de testigo. Así no podría recordársela si le salía mal.

Un hombre se puso en pie y pronunció un discurso de bienvenida, al que Albus apenas prestó atención, pero reconoció a Neville Longbottom, viejo amigo de sus padres y actual director de la escuela. Se dedicó a observar a los profesores. Vio a una señora mayor, de mirada severa, y supuso que sería la profesora McGonagall, que ya daba clase en tiempos de su padre. Apenas reconocía al resto de profesores. Le llamó la atención una profesora joven de mirada simpática, sentada junto a un profesor, también joven, de aspecto algo siniestro. Ella charlaba animadamente, mientras que él asentía y miraba hacia los nuevos alumnos.

Terminado el discurso de bienvenida, el director Longbottom se retiró y una mujer gruesa trajo, cojeando, un taburete y un sombrero, que dejó en manos del profesor McMillan, quien sacó un pergamino de entre los pliegues de su túnica.

- Recuérdame que mate a esos dos - susurró Lisse, dirigiendo una mirada de odio hacia sus hermanos.

Uno a uno, los alumnos fueron llamados y enviados por el sombrero parlante hacia una de las mesas, que aplaudía cada vez que recibía un nuevo miembro.

- ¡Malfoy, Lisselotte!

Lisse sonrió a Albus y avanzó, sentándose bajo el sombrero, que le quedaba muy grande y le cayó hasta la nariz. El sombrero se lo pensó un poquito y finalmente gritó:

- ¡Slytherin!

La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió a nuevo miembro. Albus vio a Scorpius y James saludándola al llegar, el primero con un fuerte abrazo y el segundo con unas palmaditas amistosas.

Los alumnos siguieron pasando y finalmente…

- ¡Potter, Albus!

Albus avanzó, sintiendo cómo le temblaban las piernas. Su prima Rose le dio una palmadita de ánimo y los mellizos sonrieron. A lo lejos, vio que Lisse, Scorpius y James también sonreían. Se sintió un poquito más aliviado. Al menos, alguien seguiría apreciándole si lo hacía mal.

Cuando le pusieron el sombrero, una vocecita sonó en su cabeza, celebrando encontrarse con "otro vástago de Potter" y cuestionándose dónde estaría mejor. Albus, que no sabía que pensar, no pudo evitar concentrarse en su hermano y en su nueva amiga.

- Así que tu hermano y tu amiguita, ¿eh? - le susurró el sombrero - en ese caso, supongo que lo mejor es… ¡Slytherin!

De nuevo, la mesa bajo el estandarte verde y plata rompió en aplausos y vítores. Lisse lo recibió con un abrazo y James le revolvió el pelo.

- Bienvenido, pequeña serpiente - lo saludó.

El resto de la selección transcurrió sin nada especial, salvo por el hecho de que sus primos fueron todos a Gryffindor. Ante el gesto de disgusto de Albus, Lisse le consoló diciéndole que podrían juntarse durante las horas libres.

Después de la selección llegó una suculenta cena y después, los prefectos acompañaron a los nuevos alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Los dos prefectos de Slytherin, un chico y una chica de porte altanero, que los miraron con un poco de desprecio, los llevaron hacia abajo, hacia las mazmorras.

La sala común era amplia y estaba salpicada de mullidos sillones de color verde oscuro colocados alrededor de pequeñas mesas negras y plateadas. Las chimeneas tenían el fuego de color verde esmeralda y unos grandes candelabros de plata, con cristales también de color verde. Toda aquella ostentación dejaron impresionado a Albus, acostumbrados a ambientes menos sobrecargados y ricos. Les señalaron las puertas que conducían a sus dormitorios, donde ya les esperaban sus equipajes.

Albus echó un vistazo a sus compañeros de habitación y de curso. Todos le parecieron unos niños de papá, orgullosos y altaneros. Un poco como se ponía su hermano James a veces, pero James solía ser simpático la mayor parte del tiempo y estos chicos no parecían muy agradables. O tal vez fuera que Albus no les gustaba demasiado. De cualquier manera, el pelirrojo no se sentía muy a gusto y decidió salir un rato a la sala común.

Allí encontró a Lisse, acompañada por su inseparable minino, acomodada cerca del fuego.

- Hola - la saludó, sentándose a su lado, en el suelo.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal tus compañeros?

- Un poco estirados, creo. No sé si voy a encajar muy bien aquí.

- Bueno, si el sombrero te ha puesto aquí por algo será. Yo creo que todos estamos un poquito asustados, pero no queremos aparentarlo, por eso se comportan como si fueran los dueños del colegio.

- Ya… si es así, supongo que cambiará con el tiempo.

- Eso espero, porque tengo ahí a una corte de princesitas…

Albus no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario.

- ¿No te gustan las princesitas?

- ¿Sabes lo que hacían las princesas? Quedarse en casa cosiendo y esperando a que el señorito príncipe volviera de Merlín sabe qué. No, yo prefiero ser una guerrera y tener algo de acción.

- Si acción es lo que quieres, conmigo no te va a faltar, pequeña - bromeó James, asomando la cabeza por detrás de un sillón.

- Prefiero las princesitas.

Scorpius y James se acomodaron junto a sus hermanos. James traía una caja de grajeas, que compartió con los demás.

- ¿Qué tal los primero momentos? - preguntó Scorpius.

- Psé - respondió su hermana.

- Se animará cuando empiecen las clases.

- Ya veréis - añadió James, jugueteando con las grajeas - dentro de poco estaréis cargados de trabajo y no tendréis ni un minuto libre. Os lo vais a pasar…

Estuvieron hablando un rato, pero Albus se distrajo mirando las serpientes. La sala estaba llena de ellas: en los candelabros, en las patas de las mesas, en las paredes… todo estaba decorado con serpientes.

- La serpiente es el símbolo de Slytherin - le comentó Lisse, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Eh? Ya, ya lo sé.

- Es que a Al le encantan las serpientes - explicó James - Nosotros nos vamos a la cama - añadió - Mañana empiezan las clases y es mejor cogerlas con energía.

Los dos mayores se fueron, dejando a los niños contemplando una preciosa talla de dos serpientes que había alrededor del hueco de la chimenea.

- ¿De verdad te gustan las serpientes?

- Mucho. Son las únicas que nunca me miraban mal.

- Qué raro. Normalmente, a la gente no le gustan las serpientes.

- ¿Crees que soy raro?

- Creo que eres especial - Lisse le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó - Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Albus se quedó mirando las serpientes un ratito más. Luego se fue a la cama, pensando que poco le importaba cómo fueran sus compañeros o cómo fueran las clases. Tenía una amiga que lo consideraba especial, y eso era algo nuevo para él. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

**Making Off:**

Breve historia sobre Albus:

El pequeño Albus tiene un poco de complejo, pero nada grave :P no os preocupéis. Tened en cuenta que se ha criado con un hermano líder en potencia, una hermanita pequeña y adorable y unos padres famosos que se preocupaban mucho por la seguridad. Además, tiene un montón de primos. Eso afecta, claro. El pobre nunca ha tenido una amiga sólo para él XD A pesar de todo, Albus quiere mucho a sus hermanos y viceversa. Sólo se sorprende porque es la primera vez que está más o menos solo y puede desarrollarse con libertad. Se meterá en líos, pero ahí estarán su hermano y su amiga para defenderle. ¿Para eso están, no?

Cosas varias:

- Empecé a escribir el capítulo… y no fui capaz de terminarlo desde que empezó el capítulo 4x01 de Hospital Central hasta el minuto 1.11.07. Después, inspiración completa :P

- Mi pobre gato ha estado media hora haciéndole mimitos a la pantalla, esperando que alguna caricia.

- Los primos Weasley aparecerán de vez en cuando, pero no muy a menudo. Es que son muchos…

- Al principio pensé en poner a los chicos en Gryffindor, convirtiendo a los Malfoy en los primeros en ir a esa casa (con perdón de Sirius) pero al final me pareció que el "lado oscuro" puede traer más juego.

- Deliberadamente, los chicos (y prácticamente toda su generación) apenas saben nada de la juventud de sus padres. Esto es para darle más juego a la historia. Además, las generaciones que viven malos tiempos, no suelen hablar de ellos.

- Al final mi gato se ha cabreado porque no le hago caso y se ha puesto a pasearse por el teclado y a morderme las muñecas. Ha escrito más que yo -.-

- La historia se irá animando poco a poco, lo prometo :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Los hermanos Potter y el secreto de la cámara**

**Capítulo 03: Pociones, escobas y un castigo**

El primer día oficial del curso amaneció soleado y claro, con algunas nubecillas algodonosas.

- Lástima que tengamos que quedarnos encerrados en el castillo… - suspiró Lisse, mirando el techo del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Quién dice que tengamos que quedarnos dentro? - preguntó James burlonamente, sirviéndose zumo de calabaza.

- No sé… ¿algo llamado normas, tal vez?

Los prefectos pasaron, repartiendo los horarios del nuevo curso.

- A ver… - James se asomó por encima del hombro de Albus - Jooooé, menudo primer día. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y Vuelo.

- A ver - Scorpius cogió el horario de su hermana y lo miró - Mira, al final vais a poder aprovechar el buen día.

- Cuando nosotros tuvimos nuestra primera clase de vuelo, estaba cayendo el diluvio - añadió James.

- Compartimos clases con los de Gryffindor - observó Albus.

- Qué bien, ¿no? Estarás con tus primos - Lisse se levantó y cogió su bolsa - Venga vamos, quiero llegar pronto, así cogemos sitio delante.

- Buena suerte, chaval, mi hermana es una empollona de manual.

- Se llama responsabilidad, Cory, y está claro que no es algo genético.

Los dos pequeños se fueron, dejando a los mayores en la mesa.

- Desde luego, tu hermana es… única.

- Sí… y a ti te gusta.

- ¡Qué dices! Si es una cría.

- ¡Habló el mocoso!

- ¡Y el experto en amores! Además, a mí no me interesan las niñas. Me interesan las bromas.

- Ya bueno. Dentro de cuatro años retomamos el tema y me cuentas. Pero ya te advierto que mi hermanita no se conforma con cualquier cosa…

- ¡Vete al infierno! - James hizo una bola con la servilleta y se la lanzó - Anda tira, que aún llegaremos tarde y me gustaría que mi primer castigo fuese por algo más espectacular.

- No sé qué prisa tienes, nos toca Historia de la Magia…

- Pues casi que nos vamos a disfrutar del césped…

A kilómetros de distancia, Draco Malfoy recibía una visita especial en su mansión.

- ¿Bueno, qué, has sabido algo nuevo?

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa. Potter y su impaciencia. Después de tantos años y tantos problemas, seguía sin aprender.

- Vamos a mi estudio, anda.

Los dos hombres subieron al primer piso, donde Draco tenía una sala acondicionada con sillones de piel, una chimenea muy similar a la de la sala común de Slytherin, varias estanterías repletas de libros y un enorme escritorio.

Draco le mostró a Harry una serie de papeles que había desperdigados por la mesa.

- Según todo esto… - comentó el pelinegro - para un grupo más de candidatos al dominio mundial…

- Ya, pero estos no son un simple grupo de chicos malos. Se esconden demasiado. Y mira estos nombres - Draco señaló unos cuantos nombres, señalados de entre un listado - ¿No te suenan?

- Sí, claro…

- Empiezan a preocuparme, Harry.

- ¿Temes de verdad que puedan…?

- Al principio no, pero cada vez me lo recuerdan más.

- ¿Hay algún posible líder?

- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de quienes son sus miembros, ni de lo que hacen.

- Ya… pues yo no recuerdo haber visto nada que llame la atención.

- Si son como pensamos, no lo harán hasta estar seguros.

- Entonces sólo podemos esperar…

- Tú especialidad, ¿eh, Potter?

- No me hace ninguna gracia. Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa, tenemos que ser precavidos. No podemos crear una alarma social… ni quedar como un par de lunáticos - Harry se puso en pie y se preparó para irse - Sólo espero que, sean quienes sean, se mantengan alejados de Hogwarts.

- Sí, yo también… bastante tendrá Longbottom con tu hijo y el mío.

- ¿No te parece irónico que sean mejores amigos?

- Me parece que era algo que iba a pasar. Al fin y al cabo, ya hubo un James Potter que fue mejor amigo de alguien de mi familia, ¿no? Por cierto… ¿qué tal le sentó a tu familia política que uno de sus vástagos acabara en Slytherin?

- Dos - corrigió Harry - esta mañana hemos recibido una carta de Neville. Albus también es un Slytherin.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, aún tienes una oportunidad de dar un nuevo miembro a Gryffindor…

- La verdad, eso no me preocupa. Me conformo con que los chicos tengan una escolaridad tranquila… al menos más que la nuestra. Por cierto, tu niña también está en Slytherin.

- No esperaba menos de ella. Sólo espero que tu hijo mayor se mantenga alejado de ella.

- Ni que fuera una mala influencia.

- No, qué va, el niño es un santo. Longbottom veintisiete cartas del año pasado para que vieras el avance del niño, como favor personal.

- Te recuerdo que tú también las recibiste.

Harry abandonó la mansión Malfoy y volvió al trabajo. Las noticias que acababa de recibir no le gustaban en absoluto. Llevaba años luchando por acabar con todos los aspirantes al trono de señor del mal. En la mayor parte de los casos, eran locos que no llegaban a la suela del zapato del Voldemort anterior a los sucesos transcurridos tras el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero de vez en cuando surgía alguien que podía llegar a suponer un problema serio. Y tampoco podía olvidarse de los seguidores de Voldemort: aunque muchos estaban entre rejas o muertos, aún quedaban varios libres, lo bastante inteligentes como para saber ocultarse de los aurores. Además, había que contar con la gente que, aunque nunca se había unido a los mortífagos, sí era partidaria de lo que defendía Voldemort, ya fuera por los absurdos prejuicios de sangre o porque pensaban que esa situación podía favorecerles. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco exagerado, pero no quería correr el menor riesgo. Mucho menos teniendo tres niños a su cargo. Al término de la guerra, Harry, con el pequeño Teddy dormido en sus brazos, hizo una promesa: ni el hijo de Lupin y Tonks ni ningún otro niño vería su vida destrozada por culpa de un mago malvado. Ese afán se acrecentó más y más tras el nacimiento de cada uno de sus hijos, de los de Ron y Hermione y de los de todos los demás Weasleys. No más Teds Lupin. No más Nevilles Longbottom. No más Harrys Potter. Ni tampoco más Dracos Malfoy.

Para los pequeños Potter y Malfoy, las preocupaciones eran otras. James y Scorpius aún no habían terminado su primera clase… y ya estaban castigados.

- ¡Esto es increíble! - el profesor Slavla, quien había reemplazado a Flitwick al frente de la clase de encantamientos hacía unos años, miraba desesperado la clase, que estaba patas arriba - ¡No lleváis ni veinticuatro horas en la escuela y ya la habéis liado! ¿Pero cómo lo habéis hecho?

James y Scorpius, de pie en el centro del aula, intentaban, sin mucho éxito,

- Jo, profesor, si no lo sabe usted… - respondió Scorpius, intentando aparentar inocencia.

- ¡Castigados!

- No, si aún será culpa nuestra que usted no se explique bien…

- ¡Castigados una semana! ¡Y ahora mismo os vais a hablar con el profesor Von Trussle!

Las cosas no tenían mucha mejor pinta para Albus y Lisse. Su primera clase, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, llevaba incorporada al profesor con más mala leche que Albus recordaba haber conocido.

- Bienvenidos a vuestra primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Algunos habréis tenido profesores particulares. Otros habréis asistido a academias o escuelas muggles. Y otros no habréis pisado un centro escolar en vuestra vida. Nada de eso me importa. Yo os voy a exigir el 200%. Y todo aquel que no dé un 250, ya puede olvidarse de aprobar.

Todos los alumnos tragaron saliva. Los Slytherin no parecían tan altaneros delante de aquel hombre.

- A lo largo de vuestros siete años en la escuela, que en el caso de algunos serán más… y otros puede que no lleguen a completarlos, esta disciplina os enseñará a enfrentaros a criaturas y hechizos que no tengan buenas intenciones. Por ello, parte del temario estará compuesto por clases prácticas - los alumnos se emocionaron por esto. Todos estaban impacientes por practicar magia - Claro que, debido a la dificultad de estos hechizos y a los errores de principiante que sin duda cometerán, estas clases tienen altas posibilidades de convertirse en algo ligeramente… peligroso - las caras de emoción fueron sustituidas por caras de terror - Ahora, antes de comenzar la lección de hoy, vamos asignar a cada una de estas caritas asustadas un nombre.

El profesor desplegó un pergamino y comenzó a pasar lista.

- Malfoy, Lisselotte - el profesor clavó sus ojos en los de Lisse, quien asintió tímidamente - Hermana de Scorpius Malfoy - no era una pregunta - Espero que el parecido sea sólo físico, de lo contrario, vamos listos - siguió pasando lista hasta llegar a… - Potter, Albus. ¿Hermano de James Potter? - Albus asintió, tragando saliva con dificultad - Te digo lo mismo que a la señorita Malfoy, espero que las similitudes se limiten al apellido. Vaya par, Potter y Malfoy… y encima compartís casa…

En ese momento, un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta y las cabezas de James y Scorpius asomaron por ella.

- Perdón, profesor Von Trussle, pero el profesor Slavla nos ha enviado a verle…

- Hablando del diablo… ¿qué, Potter, haciendo méritos?

- Un accidentillo en clase de Encantamientos…

- Ya. Como el de Pociones del año pasado, ¿no?

- Tampoco fue para tanto…

- Aún hay restos de lo que quiera que fabricarais por el techo y los rincones.

- Cory, te dije que teníamos que patentarlo.

Los dos chicos y la clase en pleno estallaron en carcajadas, salvo Albus, que estaba alucinando con el descaro de su hermano y Lisse, que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza.

- Muy divertido. Castigados tres días.

- El profesor Slavla ya nos ha puesto una semana - informó Scorpius.

- Una semana y tres días, entonces, empezando esta misma tarde, y dando gracias porque aún no hay puntos en las casas, que si no, también tendrías el honor de causar el primer descuento del curso. Ya que estáis aquí, tal vez queráis instruir a vuestros compañeros sobre las doxys, ya que imagino que la clase de Encantamientos no estará preparada para volver a recibiros tan pronto.

Cuando por fin terminó la clase, Lisse salió disparada, seguida por los chicos.

- ¡Ey, frena, que aún tienes tiempo para llegar a la siguiente! - la llamó su hermano.

- No me preocupa llegar tarde, ¡me preocupa que me relacionen con vosotros!

- ¡Vamos, Lisse, no es para tanto! - la muchacha salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras. James se volvió hacia Scorpius - Creo que tu hermana se ha dejado el sentido del humor en casa.

- Pero tiene razón - Albus se puso de parte de Lisse, en parte porque era su amiga y en parte porque estaba de acuerdo con ella - ¡Menudo primer día!

- Míralo por el lado bueno, ahora todo el mundo sabe que sois nuestros hermanitos. Ya tenéis buena fama, ahora sólo hay que mantenerla.

- Ya, menuda fama. Vamos a tener a los profesores encima las veinticuatro horas.

- Mejor, mientras os vigilan a vosotros, nos dejarán en paz a nosotros. Anda, Al, tira para abajo, que Cory y yo nos vamos a Transformaciones.

Cuando Albus entró en el aula de pociones, todos los presentes se lo miraron, algunos con curiosidad, otros con admiración, algunos con mala cara. Mientras caminaba hacia el banco en el que estaba Lisse, escuchó algunos comentarios en plan "este es el hermano de Potter… no se le parece mucho, ¿verdad?"

- ¿Por qué nos mira todo el mundo? - le preguntó a su amiga, que apoyada sobre el banco, con la cara escondida entre los brazos.

- ¿Tú qué crees? - Lisse levantó la cabeza.

- Ey, ¿es verdad lo que cuentan sobre James y ese otro chico? - Fred se sentó en el banco de al lado, junto a Roxanne.

Rose llegó también y se apoyó en el banco de Albus.

- ¿Quién era el otro chico? - preguntó.

- Mi hermano Scorpius. Que alguien me recuerde que lo mate, por favor.

Los otros cuatro se echaron a reír. Un par de chicos, bastante más altos y más anchos que ellos se acercaron, y no precisamente con cara de querer hacer nuevos amigos.

- ¿Potter y Malfoy? - los aludidos asintieron, preguntándose qué demonios querrían ese par.

- Está claro que son ellos. Mira a la niña, es idéntica a su hermanito. El otro no se parece en nada, a lo mejor es adoptado.

- A lo mejor tú eres imbécil - respondió Rose, encarándosele.

- Mira la pelirroja, cómo se enfada… si no levantas medio palmo.

- Bueno, tú no tienes cerebro y estás en una escuela, ¿no? - respondió Lisse, entornando los ojos. Los otros dos apretaron los dientes y Fred y Roxanne se levantaron, llevando las manos a las varitas, dispuestos a defender a las chicas si era necesario. Sin embargo, la profesora entró y todos los alumnos corrieron hacia sus respectivos sitios.

- Ya os pillaremos - amenazaron, antes de sentarse al fondo de la clase.

- Buenos días, chicos - saludó la profesora de aspecto simpático que estuvo hablando con el profesor Von Trussle durante el banquete de bienvenida - Bienvenidos a vuestra primera clase de Pociones. Como veis, los de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin vais a tener que compartir la asignatura. Espero que sepáis comportaros y no es dejéis arrastrar por esa absurda rivalidad milenaria o yo que sé que se supone que hay entre vuestras casas. Bien, antes de seguir… no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero el año pasado tuvimos un pequeño incidente… cuyos resultados aún podéis observar si levantáis la vista.

Todos los alumnos levantaron la mirada. En el techo había una serie de manchas verduzcas.

- En fin, este curso nos faltan un par de bancos, que lamentablemente pasaron a mejor vida, de modo que algunas parejas van a tener que convertirse en tríos… y ya de paso, quiero que todos miréis a vuestro compañero de al lado. Quiero que os miréis a los ojos y decidáis si esa persona es la persona con la que queréis trabajar durante todo el curso porque, aunque cada uno va a tener su propio caldero, vais a tener que hacer bastantes trabajos conjuntos.

Los alumnos se miraron. Algunos se cambiaron de sitio.

- Muy bien, ahora quiero que saquéis un pergamino y apuntéis vuestro nombre completo, vuestro apellido y vuestra casa, uno por banco por favor. Pasadlo para delante cuando los tengáis - en un par de minutos, todos los pergaminos estuvieron amontonados en las manos de la profesora, quien fue leyendo los nombres uno a uno - … a ver… Weasley y Weasley… ¿mellizos? - Fred y Roxanne asintieron - Cualquiera lo diría… Anda, un grupo mixto, otra Weasley… ¿otra hermana?

- No, prima.

- Qué bien. Y con la señorita Weasley de Gryffindor tenemos dos Slytherin… ay, Merlín ¿Potter y Malfoy? - ambos asintieron - ¿Hermanos de James y Scorpius? - volvieron a asentir - Bien en ese caso… señorita Weasley, ¿le importaría hacer usted las pociones de su grupo? Preferiría mantener los genes Potter y Malfoy alejados de cualquier cosa que pueda explotar.

La clase estalló en carcajadas.

- Importarme no me importa, pero le advierto que también soy prima de Albus…

- No somos como nuestros hermanos, profesora - añadió Lisse.

- Vaya, me dejas más tranquila. Bien chicos, ahora que ya os conozco un poquito, es hora de que me conozcáis a mí. Mi nombre es Joanna Taylor. Voy a ser vuestra profesora de Pociones durante vuestra etapa escolar, a menos que me toque la lotería o me envenene de forma mortal con los vapores de los calderos - sonrió y de la clase se oyeron algunas risitas - Las clases consistirán, básicamente, en la elaboración de una poción cuyas instrucciones estarán en la pizarra y en vuestros manuales. Yo me dedicaré a corregiros los fallos, que espero que sean muchos al principio y ninguno al final. De vez en cuando os mandaré algún trabajo de grupo para entregar. Las pociones están pensadas para realizarse dentro del tiempo de clase, por lo que quien no la termine tendrá que hacer un trabajo sobre la misma para el día siguiente. Seguiremos el orden del libro casi siempre, así que podéis preparar las clases leyendo la lección la tarde de antes, aunque esto no es obligatorio. Haremos un examen a final de curso de todo lo aprendido, en el que cada uno de vosotros tendrá que preparar una poción diferente, escogida al azar. Ah, y os advierto de que por las buenas soy muy buena, por las malas… mejor se lo preguntáis a los hermanos de vuestros compañeros Potter y Malfoy. ¿Alguna duda? ¿No? Bueno, pues vamos a empezar explicando unas cuantas nociones básicas sobre la elaboración de pociones…

Un buen rato después, las clases terminaron y los alumnos se dirigieron en tropel hacia el Gran Comedor, comentando las impresiones del primer día.

- Jo, al final va a tener razón mi padre y Pociones es lo peor que hay - se lamentó Rose.

- Pues a mí me gusta - dijo Lisse.

- Es una clase estupenda para cotillear - añadió Roxanne - Estando en grupitos y con la gente distraída, es fácil hablar.

- A mí también me gusta, la profesora Taylor parece simpática, siempre está sonriendo. No como el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que parece que nos odie… - a Albus no le gustaba mucho aquel profesor.

- Ah, ¿ya habéis tenido Defensa?

- Sí, con espectáculo incluido. En plena clase han entrado mi hermano y James, diciendo que los mandaba el profesor de Encantamientos. Y para colmo, el profesor Von Trussle es el jefe de nuestra casa…

- ¿Entonces la explosión esa han sido ellos? - Fred soltó una sonora carcajada - ¡Qué grandes! Nosotros estábamos en Transformaciones, y de repente hemos oído un "¡PAM!", pero McGonagall no nos dejó salir a mirar…

El grupito llegó al Gran Comedor y cada uno se fue a su mesa. La comida se desarrolló sin incidentes, tal vez porque James y Scorpius no aparecieron.

- ¿Dónde estarán esos dos?

- Mientras estén lejos, yo me quedo tranquila…

Se cruzaron con ellos de camino al campo de Quidditch, donde les esperaba su primera lección de vuelo.

- Hola, niños, ¿qué tal el primer día? ¿Habéis sido buenos?

- Bastante más que vosotros, aunque eso no es tan complicado.

- ¿Has ido a ver a Winter? - preguntó James, al ver que su hermano tenía una caja de chucherías lechuciles en la mano.

- He mandado una carta. El equipo de Slytherin necesita un buscador y quiero presentarme a las pruebas, pero necesito una buena escoba, las del colegio dan grima.

- ¿Tú no te presentas, Cory?

- No, el Quidditch se le da mejor a mi hermanita. Estás de suerte, nena, dos cazadores terminan este curso, el que viene podrás presentarte a las pruebas… si no te caes de la escoba.

- Soy torpe, pero no es para tanto.

- Lis, te he visto caerte estando parada…

- ¡Eso si que tiene que ser divertido! Venga, vamos, ya tenemos el castigo de Von Trussle, no me apetece ganarme otro de Taylor el primer día. Ya veréis, niños, parece buena, pero es peor que Von Trussle y McGonagall juntos.

Los mayores se dirigieron al castillo y los pequeños a su clase de vuelo.

A pesar de que el profesor Iustel apenas les dejó elevarse, la clase de vuelo fue la mejor experiencia hasta el momento de Albus. Lo que sintió al elevarse del suelo era completamente indescriptible. Por fin estaba en su elemento. Al observar a sus compañeros, vio que la inmensa mayoría tenían serias dificultades para mantenerse correctamente sobre la escoba y volar en línea recta. Sólo él y Lisse parecían saber lo que hacían. Le alegró ver que los dos bravucones de clase de Pociones apenas eran capaces de controlar la escoba.

- Vaya, Lisse, nunca hubiera imaginado que volaras tan bien - la felicitó al terminar.

- Vuelo desde pequeñita. Me encanta volar y el Quidditch. Mi padre era buscador, y mi madre cazadora. Intentaré conseguir una plaza en cuanto quede una libre.

- Y yo iré a animarte.

Caminaban por un pasillo desierto cuando aparecieron sus dos "amigos" de Pociones.

- Anda mira, pero si son Pin y Pon.

- ¿Dónde os habéis dejado a vuestros amiguitos?

Poco a poco, los fueron acorralando contra la pared. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué hacer. Albus nunca había sido muy valiente, y Lisse era pequeña y sus manitas poco podían hacer contra aquellas dos moles. Si al menos supieran hacer algún hechizo con sus varitas…

- ¡Eh!

Un cepillo apareció volando y golpeó a uno de los matones. Dos haces de luz los arrojaron contra la pared contraria. Antes de que ninguno de los cuatro pudiera reaccionar, James y Scorpius se pusieron entre sus hermanos y los otros dos.

- ¡La parejita feliz! ¿Ahora trabajáis de niñera?

- Cállate, Corgan - escupió James, furioso.

- ¿O qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que me meta con el pequeño pelirrojo? Seguro que no es ni hermano tuyo. Míralo, pequeñito y asustado. Nada que ver con el gran James Potter, ¿eh? A saber de dónde habrá salido…

Ocurrió rápido. James retiró su varita y se lanzó sobre el llamado Corgan. El pelinegro era bastante más fuerte de lo que parecía. Lo cogió por el cuello y lo estampó de nuevo contra la pared. De la varita de Scorpius salieron chispas, en advertencia al otro de que no se moviera

- Jamás vuelvas a meterte con mi hermano o con mi cualquier otra persona de mi familia, ¿me has oído? - James lanzó el puño hacia atrás listo para pegarle un puñetazo. Pero no llegó a dárselo.

- ¡Potter!

Los profesores Taylor y Van Trussle aparecieron por el corredor. A desgana, James soltó a Corgan.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó la profesora Taylor - Potter, ¿ibas a darle un puñetazo?

- Iba a darle lo que se merecía.

- Ya…

Lisse decidió intervenir.

- Perdón, profesora Taylor, pero James y Scorpius nos estaban defendiendo de esos dos. Albus y yo estábamos caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando estos dos aparecieron y empezaron a intimidarnos. Nuestros hermanos los vieron y vinieron a ayudarnos, eso es todo.

El profesor Von Trussle se adelantó, examinando a los seis estudiantes con esa mirada suya que tanto imponía.

- Veamos. Tenemos, dos niños asustados, dos "héroes" y un par de repetidores… cuatro de ellos con antecedentes más que conocidos… y los únicos testigos de los hechos son los hermanos pequeños del que hemos pillado a punto de pegar a un compañero y de su mejor amigo. Vaya dilema…

- Profesor, le juro que ha pasado lo que he dicho…

- Es cierto - intervino Albus - James sólo intentaba defendernos.

- Hay una pequeña diferencia entre la defensa y el contraataque - el profesor Von Trussle volvió a examinar a los dos niños. Estaba seguro de que no mentían, pero las normas eran las normas - Joanna, si te parece bien, dado que todos son alumnos de mi casa, quisiera encargarme de esto.

- Tú mismo.

- Corgan y Acker, dos días de castigo. Ayudaréis a la señora Trusdale durante tres horas cada día, en todo lo que ella diga. En cuanto a los señores Potter y Malfoy, aunque os guiarais por motivos nobles, sigue siendo una infracción a las normas. En atención a su heroicidad, no se aumentarán los días que acumulan de su anterior castigo, pero en lugar de limpiar los trofeos, como habíamos quedado, limpiarán los retretes. Ahora, escampando. Y nada de peleas, porque si me entero, que me enteraré, los pondré a los seis a trabajar en las cocinas.

**Making Off:**

¿Alguien sabe qué clase de horarios se siguen en Hogwarts? No tengo ni idea de cuántas clases tienen por día, ni de cuánto duran…

En serio… necesito que alguien me haga una programación del curso XD no sé ni qué lecciones ponerles…

Y otra cosa… ¡necesito ideas para las tratadas de Jim y Cory! ¡Que yo soy buena chica y de esto no entiendo mucho!

Cosas varias:

- Empecé a escribir este capítulo inmediatamente después de publicar el segundo, y bajo el influjo de la típica piruleta roja con forma de corazón (son mi pequeño vicio… por cierto, acepto sobornos :P)

- Mi gato empieza a estar tan necesitado de amor que ha empezado a atacar a mi portátil XDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Los hermanos Potter y el secreto de la cámara**

**Capítulo 04: La serpiente grabada**

Poco a poco, los nuevos alumnos se fueron adaptando a la vida en la escuela. A lo que Albus y Lisse no terminaban de acostumbrarse era a tener un muchillón de pares de ojos mirándoles continuamente, por no hablar de la sensación de tener a los profesores a la espera de que armaran alguna.

Algunas reacciones de los profesores no ayudaban.

"Gran Merlín, espero que no tengáis nada que ver con vuestros hermanos… y vuestros padres. Ya no tengo edad para ciertas cosas…" comentó la profesora McGonagall, de Transformaciones, dirigiéndoles una mirada severa.

"Fui compañero de vuestros padres en la escuela, y, por supuesto, conozco a vuestros hermanos. Lo vais a tener difícil para ser originales." El profesor McMillan, de Herbología, le obsequió con una gran sonrisa. Al menos, parecía que alguien sentía simpatía por ellos…

El profesor Binns no hizo ningún comentario. De hecho, tuvo serias dificultades para pronunciar bien sus apellidos y nombres… y los de media clase. Todos se quedaron un poquito impresionados por aquel profesor fantasma, pero tras un cuarto de hora, el interés se convirtió en aburrimiento y dolor de mano.

El profesor Slavla, de Encantamientos, casi se echa a llorar al conocerlos. Tuvieron que prometer varias veces que no iban a imitar a sus hermanos. Incluso tuvieron que darle un pañuelo.

Por su parte, la profesora Redbolt, de Astronomía, no hizo ningún comentario, pero le dedicó a Lisse una sonrisa.

- Quédate un momento después de clase - le pidió en voz baja, aprovechando que la clase estaba distraída apuntando las particularidades de la asignatura. Después se volvió hacia el resto de alumnos - Bien chicos, podéis iros en cuanto acabéis de copiar la pizarra. Por hoy no haremos nada más. Recordad que la semana que viene nos veremos a las diez y media aquí mismo.

Los alumnos se levantaron, listos para irse. Albus se quedó un momento mirando la puesta de sol. Por ser el primer día, la clase se había desarrollado antes de la hora habitual, pues la profesora había programado explicar la asignatura y dar unas nociones básicas para que a partir de la siguiente sesión, que sería ya a la hora normal, supieran enfocar los telescopios y tuvieran un mínimo de conocimientos sobre estrellas.

- ¿Vamos?

- Adelántate, Redbolt quiere que me quede y no sé lo que va a tardar.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Y yo que sé…

Extrañado, Albus se marchó. Pensó en esperar a su amiga, pero al final decidió irse a la sala común y adelantar algo de trabajo, pensando en dejárselo a Lisse después, para que a ella le costara menos.

Lisse recogió sus cosas y se quedó parada junto al sitio que había ocupado, esperando a que la profesora dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Ésta se quedó mirando un rato la puesta de sol, con aire ausente. De pronto, sacudió la cabeza y sacó algo que parecía papel de su escritorio.

- Sabes… me recuerdas mucho a alguien - la profesora no miraba a Lisse, si no lo que tenía en la mano.

- ¿A quién? - pregunto Lisse tras unos segundos, pues la profesora no parecía dispuesta a explicarse. La profesora Redbolt le tendió el papel.

Era una fotografía. Lisse la miró y comprendió.

- Era mi mejor amiga - explicó la profesora - Casi como mi hermana.

- Mi padre no habla de ella.

- Lo sé. Me pidió que no os dijera nada pero… al verte ahí sentada… me has recordado tanto a ella…

- Mi hermano se le parece más. ¿Sabe él…?

- No… no conseguí reunir el valor para decírselo…

- ¿Y por qué a mí sí?

- Pues… porque llevo un año arrepintiéndome de no haber dicho nada… porque sé que vuestro padre no habla de ella… no sé por qué, pero… - Elise Redbolt fijó sus ojos color avellana en los de la niña Malfoy. Si no fuera porque los de la chiquilla eran del color de la luna, hubiera creído que era su amiga quien la miraba.

Lisse entendió que aquello estaba resultándole muy duro. La niña desvió la mirada a la fotografía.

- ¿Puedo quedármela?

- Claro. Yo… tengo más. Si algún día quieres…

La niña se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La profesora Redbolt estaba muy afectada y ella también. Quería irse.

- Lisse - la llamó la profesora, cuando llegó a la puerta. Ella se volvió - Estaré… siempre que me necesites. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea. No importa el momento, ni el lugar. Siempre que necesites algo… búscame, ¿vale?

La rubia asintió.

- Claro.

- Y a tu hermano…

- Creo que debería ser usted quien se lo diga… pero le hablaré bien de usted, no se preocupe - Lisse esbozó una sonrisa triste - Gracias.

Elise Redbolt la vio salir, sin poder evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Esa niña y su hermano le traían muchos recuerdos.

La conversación con la profesora de Astronomía había durado más de lo que Lisse pensaba. Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos y llenos de sombras creadas por las velas a medio consumir y los rayos de luna que entraban por las ventanas. Aquello daba un poquito de miedo. Lisse apresuró el paso, quería llegar cuanto antes a la sala común.

Algo la cogió por el hombro. Lisse, asustada, lanzó el codo hacia atrás.

- ¡Ay!

La niña se volvió, con el corazón a mil por hora.

- ¿James?

El pelinegro se había llevado las manos al vientre.

- Jo, qué bestia eres. Menuda fuerza, para lo pequeñita que eres…

- ¡Lo siento! - Lisse recogió un cubo lleno de trapos y un cepillo que el chico había dejado caer - Pero me has asustado, casi me da un infarto.

- Ya, pero tampoco hacía falta que me sacaras los intestinos por la espalda - James cogió su cubo lleno de trapos y su cepillo, y la mochila de Lisse, que se había quedado en el suelo - Encima que me preocupo por ti…

- ¿Preocuparte? - Lisse levantó una ceja.

- Que andes sola por el segundo piso… no es normal.

Los dos comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo.

- Creía que la ronda la hacían los prefectos.

- Vengo de limpiar los baños, lista. Estoy castigado, ¿recuerdas?

- Cómo olvidar vuestra graaaan entrada…

- Hay que mantener una reputación. Bueno, pues yo estoy volviendo de limpiar retretes. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

- La profesora de Astronomía me pidió que me quedara un ratito.

- Y luego dices de nosotros…

- ¡No me castigó, listo!

- ¿Y qué quería? ¿Hablar sobre el bonito color de tus ojos?

Lisse agradeció que la oscuridad ayudara a tapar el leve rubor que notaba en sus mejillas. Intentó pensar rápidamente en una forma de cambiar el tema. No le apetecía comentar la conversación con la profesora. Entonces notó algo.

- Oye, ¿no se supone que vienes de limpiar todos los baños de este piso?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Porque ahí hay agua.

James miró hacia el lugar que señalaba la rubia. La luz de la luna arrancaba destellos en un charco que salía de debajo de una puerta.

- Es el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

- ¿Y qué, no piensas limpiarlo?

- Lleva milenios fuera de uso. Nadie entra allí.

- Ya, bueno, pero ese charco de agua no es normal.

- A Myrtle la llaman "llorona" por algo, ¿sabes? Se habrá pasado la tarde llorando y ese es el resultado.

- ¿Y no será un grifo abierto?

- Te digo que es Myrtle…

- Bueno, no pasa nada por asegurarse…

James puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió. Lisse avanzó resuelta, contenta por haber distraído la atención del chico. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Se encontró con un baño de chicas, amueblado igual que todos los demás, pero con aspecto viejo y casi todo lo que había en su interior roto o en mal estado.

- Gran Merlín, esto está hecho un auténtico asco… - Lisse pasó el dedo por la pared, dejando a su paso una marca en la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría todo.

- Ya te dije que nadie entra aquí desde hace tropecientos mil años…

- ¿Y entonces como sabes que aquí vive una tal Myrtle?

- Eeeee… ya sabes… se cuentan historias… - Lisse le dirigió una mirada incrédula - Bueno, vale, tu hermano y yo nos hemos escondido aquí alguna vez… Es que no sabes cómo se pone la señora Geel con el barro…

- De alguna forma me lo imaginaba… - Lisse echó un vistazo a la zona de los retretes - Oye, aquí no hay nadie.

- Myrtle habrá salido.

- ¿Y el charco?

- Myrtle se ha pasado el día llorando, se ha aburrido, se ha ido a dar una vuelta y ha dejado el charco.

- No me creo que una sola persona pueda llorar tanto.

- Para empezar, Myrtle es un fantasma.

- Da igual, antes tuvo que ser una persona.

James puso otra vez los ojos en blanco. Esa niña sabía desquiciarle.

- Como sea. El caso es que Myrtle está llorando la mayor parte del tiempo. El resto está quejándose, o intentando pillar a alguien para chivarse. Es bastante repelente, la verdad.

- ¿En serio se pasa el día llorando?

- Sí. Puede llorar durante horas y horas. A veces hace estos charcos.

- Pobrecita. ¿Por qué llora?

- ¿Quién sabe? - James se encogió de hombros - Siempre está mohína o molesta, la gente prefiere mantenerse lejos de este sitio. Es deprimente…

- Y raro…

- ¿Raro?

- ¿No lo notas? Aquí hay algo raro. Algo muy raro.

James dio la vuelta a los lavabos, que estaban dispuestos formando una especie de columna. Algo allí no encajaba, una especie de sexto sentido se lo decía.

- Sí que hay algo raro… oye, deberíamos irnos. Es tarde, y si nos pilla Geel…

- Espera - Lisse apartó el polvo de uno de los grifos - Mira, aquí hay algo…

Uno de los grifos estaba tallada una pequeña serpiente.

- ¿Una serpiente? - James miró primero el grifo y luego a Lisse - ¿Qué tiene de raro una serpiente?

- ¿Has visto alguna otra en algún otro lavabo?

- ¿Te acuerdas de todos los grifos de todos los lavabos que has visitado en tu vida?

- No.

- ¿Y por qué esperas que yo lo haga?

- Porque llevas toda la semana limpiando baños… y me imagino que no es la primera vez…

James volvió a mirar la serpiente.

- Creo que nunca he visto nada tallado en un grifo - Inclinó la cabeza y le pareció que la figura se movía. El chico sintió un escalofrío. Algo le decía que aquello no era normal, que ocultaba algo malo y que lo mejor que podían hacer era largarse. - Venga, vámonos, que aún nos la vamos a ganar - Cogió a la niña del brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta.

- Pero…

- No es más que un grabadito, alguien se aburriría y lo haría, no significa nada - James asomó la cabeza cautelosamente.

- ¿Viene alguien? - preguntó Lisse, intentando asomarse.

- No, pero nunca está de más asegurarse - el pelinegro sacó un pedazo de pergamino de la túnica. Lisse lo miró. Parecía viejo y estaba en blanco.

- ¿Un cacho de pergamino? - preguntó, burlona.

- No es un cacho de pergamino. Es la clave de mi éxito. No se lo enseño a todo el mundo.

- ¡Qué honor!

James tocó el mapa con la varita.

- Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.

La sarcástica Lisse cambió su expresión de escepticismo por una de asombro. Sobre el "cacho de pergamino vacío" empezaron a surgir un montón de líneas, formando un mapa del castillo, entre las que se movían un montón de puntitos.

- Este mapa muestra todos los rincones del castillo, incluidos unos cuantos pasadizos secretos, que nunca vienen mal. ¿Y ves los puntitos? Son personas. Cada persona que está dentro de Hogwarts aparece marcada aquí.

Gracias al mapa, los dos chiquillos pudieron llegar tranquilamente a la sala común de Slytherin, evitando encontrarse con los prefectos que hacían la ronda y la conserje.

Al llegar a la sala común, Lisse se dio cuenta de algo.

- James, ¿recuerdas la serpiente del grifo?

- ¿Qué pasa ahora con la serpiente?

- Que es igual que las que decoran esta casa.

James miró alrededor. La sala estaba plagada de serpientes (talladas en los muebles y columnas, bordadas en las cortinas, pintadas en las paredes…) y todas ellas eran muy similares a la que estaba grabada en el grifo.

- Ya. ¿Y? Son serpientes. No se puede innovar mucho…

- ¿Qué hacías antes de entrar en Hogwarts?

- Fui a una escuela muggle.

- ¿Y en vacaciones?

- Iba a la playa y de acampada, con mis primos. Lo que hacen la mayoría de la gente de nuestra edad, por cierto.

- ¿Y nunca has pisado un museo?

- Y eso está relacionado con las serpientes porque…

- Porque cualquiera que sepa un poquito de arte sabe que si dos imágenes tienen el mismo estilo… es porque fueron hechas en la misma época. Y, probablemente, por la misma persona o por alguien muy cercano.

James volvió a mirar las serpientes que decoraban la sala.

- ¿Quieres decir que quien quiera que grabara esa serpiente era un Slytherin?

- Quiero decir que es muy posible que fuera uno de los primeros Slytherin. Tal vez, el primer Slytherin.

- El prim… ¿Salazar Slytherin? ¿Por qué iba Salazar Slytherin a grabar una serpiente en un grifo?

- Eso es lo que deberíamos averiguar…

El pelinegro miró a la niña. En sus ojos color luna se reflejaban las llamas de la chimenea.

- Estás loca. Como una cabra - por alguna razón, James intuía, al igual que Lisse, que había algo raro en esa pequeña serpiente. Pero algo, un sexto sentido, le decía que ese algo era malo, peligroso tal vez. En cualquier caso, algo que estaba oculto… y si estaba oculto por algo sería - Deja el tema, vete a dormir - antes de que ella pudiera replicar, James le empujó hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones - Lo digo en serio, Lisse. Ahí hay algo oculto, y si lo han escondido, será por algo. Olvídalo.

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo olvidarlo. Lisse, que no soportaba los misterios y los secretos, estaba decidida a averiguar qué significaba esa pequeña serpiente. Pero no sabía si debía contárselo a Albus o Scorpius. Probablemente, pensarían, como James, que estaba loca. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco ella estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que tenía que investigar. Tal vez sería mejor encontrar algo más sólido que una figurita tallada en un grifo antes de comentar nada…

James, por su parte, sabía que la niña no se iba a detener. Estaba preocupado, sabía que Lisse se lo contaría todo a Albus y que ambos se dedicarían a investigar. Si había algo malo, era su deber proteger a su hermano, y también a la niña, que, al fin y al cabo, era la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Pero no estaba seguro de querer contárselo a Scorpius. A lo mejor, Lisse se olvidaba del tema (cosa que no creía que pasara, pero nunca está de más tener esperanza) Resolvió que lo mejor sería vigilar a Lisse y a Albus, y si observaba algo sospechoso, contárselo a su amigo. Aquella noche soñó que había caído en un nido de serpientes, y que por más que lo intentaba, no podía salir de él. Las serpientes lo llamaban: "James, James". Querían que fuese con ellas. Pero él no quería. Él quería marcharse, quería volver con sus padres y sus hermanos.

**Making Off:**

¡Uf, este capítulo me ha costado más que parir un niño! Pero al fin lo he terminado. No me gusta mucho el final, puede que tuviera tantas ganas de terminarlo que no me haya quedado del todo bien. Pero quiero avanzar la historia, y si me atasco buscando la escena perfecta (o al menos, la que me guste más) puede que esto se demore más que el fin de mi carrera universitaria.

Es el primer capítulo que se publica antes en el blog oficial del fic que en la comu de Taringa. He tenido que crear el blog porque Taringa funciona a ratos ¬¬

De cualquier forma, aquí lo tenéis. Si no os gusta, os calláis las críticas y esperáis al próximo, ya sé que es malo, pero no consigo que quede mejor.

Me imagino que ya os oleréis por dónde van los tiros de la historia :P pero os aseguro que difícilmente podréis adivinar con exactitud lo que tengo pensado. Sólo Mar, sin cuya colaboración indirecta este fic no existiría, conoce aproximadamente cómo van las cosas…

Cosas varias:

- Con el fic a medio escribir, he ido a mirar una cosa en T!... y estaba en mantenimiento. Casi me da un infarto.

- Ya tengo pensada más o menos toda la historia, sobretodo el desenlace. Aunque no estoy muy segura de que vaya a gustar… (beta-readers YA. Por favor)

- Después de estar media tarde para escribir 4 páginas… decido que la escena quedará mejor más adelante (lo que no se es cuando, pero la veo para más adelante) así que a reescribir medio capítulo.

- He sacrificado una clase de Romano para terminar de escribir este capítulo, ya podéis dar las gracias (de todas maneras, voy perdida en esa asignatura, tengo que pedir apuntes igual, así que…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Los hermanos Potter y el secreto de la cámara**

**Capítulo 05: **_**Riku **_**y Myrtle **

Neville Longbottom se recostó en su sillón favorito y acercó los pies al fuego, tratando de calentarlos. En una mano tenía dos cartas que nos sabía si enviar y otra que preferiría no haber recibido.

Las primeras eran cartas para Harry y Draco contando la entrada triunfal de sus hijos. Sentía debilidad por los chicos, y, en el fondo, le hacían gracia, pero, por otro lado, comportamientos como ese debían castigarse y los padres tenían que saber qué clase de cosas hacían sus hijos… aunque era un poco pronto para empezar a cabrear a Ginny con las chiquilladas de los niños (porque para Neville, que los niños destrozaran media aula era mucho más que una chiquillada, y más teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de normas que se había saltado y la cantidad de desastres que había provocado su generación durante su escolaridad)

Desde luego, nadie podía poner en duda que James era hijo de Harry. Aparte de ser prácticamente idéntico a su padre, el crío tenía un sexto sentido para causar problemas y una habilidad para volar más que sorprendente.

Volar. Quidditch. Neville acababa de encontrar la solución a uno de sus dilemas: James, actual rey de las gamberradas, adoraba volar y se había pasado un curso comentando a quien quisiera escucharle que en cuanto pudiera tener su propia escoba y quedara vacante un puesto en el equipo, él pensaba presentarse. Neville sabía que el profesor Von Trussle había reservado el campo de Quidditch para las pruebas a buscador. Tal vez hubiera encontrado una forma de controlar al pequeño James...

Solucionado un tema, quedaba la otra carta. Aquella le preocupaba bastante más.

Era una carta de Draco Malfoy. Pocas personas conocían la extraña relación amistoso-laboral, por ponerle algún adjetivo. Una de ellas era Neville. Por su condición de director de la escuela, Neville debía conocer esa relación, pues se basaba, en gran medida, en asegurar el bienestar de los hijos tanto de Harry como de Draco.

El ex Slytherin le contaba algunas sospechas que tenía: creía en la existencia de un grupo muy similar a lo que en su momento fue el grupo de Voldemort. Y creía que uno de los principales objetivos de ese grupo era Hogwarts o quienes estaban dentro. Aún no tenía pruebas firmes, ni siquiera un nombre sospechoso. Neville, como Harry, no quería preocuparse antes de tiempo... pero algo le decía que Draco estaba en lo cierto y había algo grande y malo gestándose. Y aunque no fuera así, como director de una escuela llena de niños, su deber era preocuparse por cualquier mínima amenaza. Escribió una carta prometiendo que estaría vigilante, las otras las guardó, por el momento.

- ¡Aún no hemos puesto fecha, y lárgate ya! - exclamó el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, intentando espantar a James.

Unos metros más allá, Scorpius, Albus y Lisse se aguantaban la risa. James llevaba casi dos semanas persiguiendo al capitán, intentando averiguar cuando tendrían lugar las pruebas para buscador.

- Al final lo vas a cabrear y te va a sacudir - comentó Scorpius.

- Antes muerto que permitir que cualquier otro se quede con MI puesto.

- Si te mueres, otro se quedará el puesto - varias risitas corearon el comentario de Lisse.

- Si hace falta, vuelvo como fantasma.

- ¿Los fantasmas pueden jugar al Quidditch? - preguntó Albus.

- Alguno tiene que ser el primero...

Los chicos se separaron, los pequeños se fueron a Transformaciones y los mayores a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Lisse y James encontraron aquella pequeña serpiente. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a sacar el tema. Pero eso no significaba que se hubieran olvidado de ella. Al menos, no del todo.

Lisse hubiese querido seguir investigando, pero, poco a poco, los deberes se fueron acumulando y cada vez había que trabajar un poquito más. Además, cuando no estaban con sus hermanos, Albus y ella pasaban su tiempo libre con los primos del pelirrojo. Rose y Lisse se estaban convirtiendo en grandes amigas. Albus estaba contento por ello, le gustaba que ambas se llevaran tan bien.

James, por su parte, había vigilado a la niña durante unos días, pero dado que ésta parecía haber olvidado el tema, o al menos sus ganas de investigar, no le dio mayor importancia. Además, estaba más preocupado por las pruebas de Quidditch. Había escrito a su padre, pidiéndole una escoba. Éste le había respondido que, si quería una escoba, primero tendría que probar que la merecía. Si conseguía el puesto, utilizando una de las escobas del colegio, tendría la escoba que quisiera a su disposición.

- ¿Y vas a tener que volar en uno de esos palos? - comentó Scorpius cuando, de camino a la clase del profesor Von Trussle, James le habló de la carta de su padre.

- Mi padre dice que cuando uno es bueno de verdad, no importa con qué material trabaja.

- Mi padre discreparía.

- Tu padre es un pijo, igual que tú.

Scorpius no se tomó a mal el comentario, James solía pincharle con eso, aunque ambos provenían de familias acomodadas. Sin embargo, James había crecido en una casa normal en el Valle de Godric, con los caprichos restringidos (a pesar de que disponían de Harry tenía un buen sueldo y de que disponían de la herencia de los Potter, Ginny y su marido siempre procuraron que sus hijos se ganaran los caprichos, para enseñarles a valorar la importancia del dinero y el trabajo); mientras que Scorpius había crecido en una mansión, y aunque su padre intentaba no consentirles demasiado, lo cierto era que él y su hermana habían tenido todo lo que habían querido y más, bien porque a Draco le costaba negarles algo, bien porque sus abuelos, Lucius y Narcissa, adoraban conceder caprichos y hacer regalos a los dos niños.

James y Scorpius eran muy diferentes, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenían muchas cosas en común. Tantas o más que sus padres, como Harry y Draco tardaron tantos años en comprender.

- Potter - el aludido dio un salto cuando, en medio del silencio reinante en clase (nadie se atrevía a hablar cuando el profesor Von Trussle ordenaba copiar en silencio) el profesor lo llamó - Quédese un momento después de clase.

- Es que... luego toca Transformaciones, y creo que todos sabemos que a la profesora McGonagall no le gusta que lleguemos tarde...

- No le quitaré mucho tiempo, Potter, no se preocupe. Hablaré con la profesora McGonagall si es necesario.

Por entre los alumnos surgieron casa de "¿qué habrá hecho este ahora?". Al término de la clase, los alumnos salieron, excepto James y Scorpius. El rubio no sabía si irse o quedarse.

- Puede irse, Malfoy, esto no va con usted.

- Preferiría que hubiese testigos, señor - pidió James.

Von Trussle levantó una ceja y miró a los dos chicos. James Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, agitadores oficiales de la escuela, eran los únicos que se atrevían a contestar a Vartan Von Trussle, digno sucesor de la fama que en su momento tuvo Severus Snape.

El director Longbottom solía decir que ver a James y a Von Trussle juntos era casi como ver a Harry y Snape. Sin embargo, Von Trussle, a pesar de ser el jefe de la casa Slytherin, no favorecía a los alumnos de su casa (como sí había hecho Snape), más bien al contrario, exigía de sus tutelados una perfección absoluta, de forma que ningún otro profesor pudiera encontrar la menor falta. A cambio, defendia, en la medida de lo posible, a sus chicos frente acusaciones de terceros, aunque después les abroncaba y castigaba más de lo que cualquier otro profesor hubiese hecho.

Scorpius, y sobretodo James, eran sus objetivos principales: los chicos eran demasiado listos como para que les pillaran en la mayor parte de las ocasiones y tan encantadores y graciosos que siempre conseguían ablandar a quien los regañara, incluso a McGonagall. Von Trussle era el único que parecía capaz de resistirse y controlar mínimamente a esos dos, por lo que la mayoría de los profesores solía remitir a los dos chicos directamente al jefe de su casa.

- Con testigos, pues - el nerviosismo de los niños aumentaba. Von Trussle disfrutaba con ello. Lentamente, se apoyó en su mesa y sacó un papel de los pliegues de la túnica - Tengo entendido, Potter - comentó, tras unos instantes - que quieres presentarte a las pruebas de buscador del equipo de Quidditch, ¿me equivoco?

James intercambió una mirada con Scorpius.

- No señor. Es decir, sí, quiero el puesto.

- Ya. ¿Crees que lo puedes conseguir?

- Soy muy bueno, señor.

- Hay gente que lleva varios años preparándose para optar al puesto - aquello era cierto. Varios alumnos querían ese puesto, algunos estaban entrenando desde hacía uno o dos años para conseguirlo (Grendel Wilkes, el capitán, un chico de sexto curso, era muy exigente) - Gente mayor que usted, más preparada.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y aún así cree que puede conseguirlo?

- Soy el mejor.

Von Trussle esbozó una media sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando, de una forma un poco perversa, de la conversación. El niño se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

- A veces, ser el mejor no basta, Potter. A veces hace falta algo más... comportarse como es debido, por ejemplo. - James tragó saliva. Si los antecedentes contaban para conseguir el puesto, estaba frito. - El director tuvo dudas sobre si enviar esta carta - le mostró la carta a Harry y Ginny acerca del "problemilla" en clase de Encantamientos - pero se le ocurrió una solución mejor: cambiar la carta por una temporada de tranquilidad en la escuela y el permiso para jugar en el equipo.

James supo que lo tenían pillado. Scorpius también. El problema era que los chicos no solo se dedicaban a intentar provocar infartos a los profesores, especialmente a Slavla, un blanco muy fácil; la mayor parte de sus objetivos eran sus propios compañeros (muchos de ellos, gente de su curso o más mayores que se dedicaban a acosar a los pequeños) Algunos, como Corgan y Acker, intentaban pillarles de alguna manera, pero los dos amigos siempre contestaban o se adelantaban. Si paraban, se los comerían, literalmente.

- Está bien, señor - suspiró James, tras pensarlo unos instantes - Acepto el trato.

- Así me gusta, que los jugadores lo den todo por el equipo... no pongan esa cara de funeral, señores, me conformo con que la escuela esté tranquila hasta Navidad - en el fondo Von Trussle disfrutaba con las gamberradas de los chicos. - Las pruebas serán el jueves de la semana que viene, a las cuatro y media, tiene permiso para coger las escobas de la escuela si quiere entrenar, pero haga el favor de devolverlas tal cual las cogió - el profesor señaló la puerta con la cabeza - No hagan esperar a la profesora McGonagall.

- No entiendo a Von Trussle. A veces parece que me odie a muerte, y otras me ayuda...

- A lo mejor es un antiguo ligue de tu madre.

- Mi madre le saca por lo menos seis años, puede que ni siquiera coincidieran en la escuela.

- ¡Potter! ¡Malfoy! - la profesora McGonagall les dirigió una mirada de reproche - Bastante han hecho llegando tarde a clase, concéntrense en su animal y dejen de parlotear.

Los dos bajaron la cabeza, intentando centrarse en el hechizo para convertir animales en cosas. _Winter, _quien, en teoría, debería convertirse en un florero, lanzó a su amo una mirada enfadada.

- Joé, qué mirada me está echando... esto me lo va a hacer pagar...

- ¿Te preocupa la lechuza? Espera a ver lo que me hará mi hermana cuando se entere de que le he cogido el gato...

- Si es que esa bestia no te mata antes...

La mañana fue pasando y llegó la hora de la comida. James y Scorpius se encontraron con sus hermanos y los primos del primero en el vestíbulo. Los mayores volvían de Herbología, los pequeños, de Pociones.

- ¡Gran Merlín, cómo os habéis puesto! - exclamó Rose al verlos llegar cubiertos de tierra.

- ¿Qué habeis hecho, plantaros a vosotros mismos? - Fred los miró, divertido. Estaban muy cómicos con tanta tierra encima.

- Me gustaría veros el año que viene apañandoos con las mandrágoras - gruñó James, intentando sacudirse algo de tierra.

- Hay que transpantarlas, no jugar con ellas - comentó Lisse.

- Se ha roto una maceta, listilla - le respondió su hermano - Hemos estado media hora persiguiendo la maldita mandrágora por todo el invernadero.

- Ya. ¿Y las marcas de las manos?

Scorpius se miró las manos. Tenía marcas rojizas desde los dedos hasta el codo.

- Ya, bueno esto... es que tu gato es muy bestia...

- ¿Mi gat...? ¡Scorpius Malfoy, ¿qué le has hecho a mi gato?

- ¿Yo? ¡Nada!

Lisse iba molestándose por momentos. James, el único que entendía del todo la escena, luchaba por aguantarse la risa.

- Hoy, en Transformaciones, teníamos que convertir animales en cosas - explicó el pelinegro.

- ¿Has usado a mi gato para practicar hechizos?

Los hermanos Malfoy se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes. De repente, Scorpius echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, seguido de cerca por su hermana.

- ¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, te voy a matar!

Los demás los siguieron, riendo alegremente hasta la escena. Se reunieron con ellos en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Lisse había alcanzado a su hermano y estaba colgada de su espalda, intentando ahogarle.

- Un poco más de fuerza, señorita Malfoy, casi lo ha conseguido - comentó burlonamente el profesor Von Trussle al pasar, provocando una carcajada a la profesora Taylor, que lo acompañaba.

- ¡Quitádmela de encima que me mata!

Riendo, James cogió a la rubia por la cintura mientras Albus le soltaba los brazos. No les costó mucho sujetarla, Lisse era bastanque pequeña y James un poquito alto.

- ¡Vale ya, suéltame! - Lisse se soltó como pudo del pelinegro y, cogiendo a Albus del brazo, se metió en el Gran Comedor y se dirigió hacia su mesa, fingiendo estar más enfadada de lo que realmente estaba. Sus hermanos los siguieron, mientras los primos Weasley se fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor, con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa.

Terminado el horario lectivo, Albus acompañó a Lisse a la sala común, pues la niña no se fiaba de su hermano (cosa comprensible, dados sus antecedentes) y quería comprobar que su gato estaba bien.

- ¿Y bien? ¿_Riku _está bien? - Albus se había cansado de buscar al gato, así que se había sentado en un sillón mientras Lisse buscaba en los dormitorios.

- Ni bien ni mal. No está - Lisse se dejó caer en un sofá, con cara de preocupación - No está por ninguna parte.

- Bueno, siempre has dicho que es muy asustadizo, estará escondido en alguan parte.

- ¡Pero hemos buscado por todas partes! No está debajo de los sillones, ni de las camas, ni en los armarios... a lo mejor se ha perdido...

Albus se sintió mal al ver el disgusto que tenía su amiga.

- A lo mejor ha decidido ir a dar un paseo, ya volverá.

- ¿Y si se pierde?

Era evidente que, aunque los gatos son listos y, por lo general, saben volver al hogar, Lisse estaba muy preocupada por su gato, pues estaba muy apegada al animal. Albus no podía entenderlo del todo, porque él nunca había sentido amor por los animales en general, pero le apenaba ver a su amiga tan triste.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo por el castillo? - ofreció el pelirrojo. La rubia no dijo nada, pero le miró con ojos tristes - Venga, vamos - Albus la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para levantarla y llevarla hacia la puerta - Seguro que lo encontramos.

Los dos niños volvieron a salir. Buscaron por las mazmorras, la planta baja y el primer piso, en todos los lugares que Lisse pensaba que podían gustarle al gato, pero no lo encontraron. A la que sí encontraron fue a Rose. Se cruzaron con ella en la escalera.

- ¿Dónde vais?

- Riku, el gato de Lisse, se ha perdido y no lo encontramos.

- ¿Cómo es?

- Es un Más o menos de este tamaño - Lisse marcó el tamaño aproximado del gato con las manos - de color blanco, con el morro chato y ojos... bueno, ojos amarillo gato. Lleva un collar de color verde oscuro con una plaquita plateada. Se llama _Riku_.

- Pues... antes se me ha cruzado una bola peluda y blanca a toda velocidad. No me he fijado bien, pero a lo mejor era él.

- ¿Dónde ha sido?

- En el segundo piso, no recuerdo a qué altura. Os acompañaría, pero Victorie me está esperando, tengo que llevarle esto - Rose señaló un paquete que llevaba en la mano.

- No importa, nos apañaremos. ¡Gracias, Rose!

La pelirroja se despidió de ellos y se marchó escaleras abajo. Albus y Lisse corrieron escaleras arriba.

- Pues parece que aquí tampoco está - comentó Albus, al cabo de un rato.

Lisse recordó un lugar donde no habían mirado.

- Espera, aún nos falta mirar un sitio...

- Lisse, se hace tarde - Albus estaba cansado y, además, habían perdido toda la tarde buscando al gato. Sus deberes esperaban cómodamente en sus mochilas.

- El último, lo prometo. Si no está aquí volvemos... y mato a mi hermano.

Le guió por el pasillo, hasta una puerta entreabierta.

- ¡No puedo entrar ahí! - exclamó Albus - ¡Es un baño de chicas!

- Es el baño de Myrtle _la Llorona_, nadie lo usa.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Me lo dije tu hermano. Estuve aquí con él hace un tiempo.

- ¿Y te fías de mi hermano?

Pese a las protestas del pelirrojo, los dos entraron. El baño seguía igual de sucio que la otra vez, pero esta vez no había agua en el suelo.

- ¿_Riku_? - llamó Lisse.

Un maullido le contestó desde el fondo de la estancia. Lisse dirigió una sonrisa a Albus, había reconocido el maullido.

- ¡_Riku_, ven!

El gato corrió hacia los brazos de la niña, que se había agachado para recibirlo. Cuando lo tuvo, escondió media cara entre el pelo del animal y la frotó, contenta. Albus empezó a tirarle de la manga para llamar su atención, hasta conseguir que levantara la mirada.

El fantasma de una chica, de unos catorce o quince años, con unas enormes gafas y cara de enfado los miraba.

- Ho... hola - saludó Lisse tímidamente. Habían visto muchos fantasmas en Hogwarts, pero aquella tenía una cara tan enfadada que asustaba.

- ¿Hola? - imitó la fantasma con voz chillona - ¿Quiénes sois, qué haceis en mi baño y por qué os llevais a mi gato?

Albus retrocedió un poquito ante el grito de la fantasma, pero Lisse no se movió. La miró, ofendida. No estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran con tanta grosería.

- ¡Me llamo Lisselotte Malfoy y este gato es mío! - exclamó, sacando la vena familiar - Y el baño tampoco es tuyo, es del colegio.

- El baño es mio y el gato también, yo me lo he encontrado, yo me lo quedo.

- El baño es del colegio - repitió Lisse, despacio - Y el gato es mio. Mira.

La niña mostró una plaquita metálica donde ponía el nombre del gato y el suyo. La fantasma tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia, pero no relajó la cara.

- Está bien, Lisselotte Malfoy, puedes quedarte con _Peluchito_

- Se llama _Riku_

_- _¡Yo lo llamo _Peluchito_!

_- _Llámalo como quieras, pero se llama _Riku_.Se lo puso mi abuela, significa "tierra".

- ¿Quién llama "tierra" a su gato?

- Yo.

- Perdón - interrumpió Albus, que no estaba seguro de si debía tenerle más miedo a la fantasma o a su amiga - pero tendríamos que ir pensando en irnos...

- ¡Eso, marchaos! ¡Apartaos de Myrtle la fea, la apestada, la aburrida, la chismosa, la triste!

- ¿Tú eres Myrtle _la Llorona_? - preguntó Lisse, incrédula.

- Sí, ¿algún problema?

- No... es que te imaginaba... diferente.

- ¿Cómo, diferente?

- Pues... no sé. Solo diferente.

- Pues siento decepcionarte.

- ¿Por qué te llaman la Llorona?

- ¿A tí qué te parece?

- Me parece que a nadie tendrían que llamarle "llorón".

Myrtle la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. La gente solía reírse o huír de ella, nadie se expresaba con tanta franqueza. Albus miraba a su amiga admirado, él tenía un poquito de miedo a los fantasmas (aunque algunos, como el Fraile Gordo, eran bastante agradables) pero Lisse se había enfrentado a Myrtle sin que le temblara la voz, y, además, le decía lo que pensaba sin temor a provocarla (cosa que, había observado, era bastante fácil) Albus admiraba la franqueza y el aplomo de Lisse: decía lo que pensaba sin temor a que la juzgaran o le sentara mal a alguien.

- Bueno, si tanto te interesa, me llaman así porque lloro mucho, por culpa de los chicos, que son muy malos.

- ¿Qué te hacen?

- Oh, lo típico, ya sabes. Se meten conmigo, me tiran cosas...

- Eso no está bien, no se puede ir por ahí tirando cosas a la gente, aunque no puedan hacerle daño.

Myrtle volvió a medir a la rubia con la mirada.

- No, no lo está. Pero no todos son así. Hace tiempo, tuve un amigo.

- ¿Hace tiempo? ¿Qué le pasó?

- Creció y se fue del colegio - Myrtle juntó las manos y se sentó en el aire, con actitud soñadora - Era tan bueno, tan guapo, tan noble... siempre fue muy cariñoso conmigo... Se llamaba Harry, Harry Potter.

Lisse intercambió una mirada con Albus. El pelirrojo miró con incredulidad a Myrtle. No se imaginaba a su padre siendo cariñoso con un fantasma, y menos con Myrtle.

- Harry Potter es mi padre.

- ¡No te creo!

- ¡Sí lo es! ¡Me llamo Albus Potter, mi padre es Harry Potter!

- No te pareces a Harry - dictaminó Myrtle, tras mirarlo con detenimiento.

- Ya lo sé - Albus se enfurruñó - Ya sé que yo no me parezco a mi padre. Mi hermano sí se le parece, pero yo no.

- No, tú te pareces a ese chico que iba siempre con él... aquel tan torpe y desagradable...

Albus supuso que se refería a su tío Ron, pero no dijo nada. Siempre que salía el tema de los parecidos, el niño se molestaba. Le fastidiaba que todo el mundo alabara el increíble parecido entre su padre y su hermano. Albus admiraba mucho a su padre y quería parecerse a él, pero al lado de James era bastante complicado.

La puerta del baño se abrió y los tres se volvieron rápidamente.

- ¡Aquí estábais! ¡Llevamos siglos buscándoos!

Eran Scorpius y James. Se habían encontrado con Rose volviendo del campo de Quidditch (James había querido ir a entrenar y Scorpius accedió a acompañarle a cambio de una rana de chocolate). La pelirroja les había contado su encuentro con los pequeños y James y Scorpius decidieron ir a buscarlos, pues ya era tarde y faltaba poco para el toque de queda.

- ¡Hola, Myrtle! - saludó James, alegremente, con su sonrisa de niño bueno - ¿Qué tal estás?

- Aquí, hablando con estos niños. La niña había perdido a su gato y yo se lo he devuelto.

Lisse abrió la boca para replicar, pero su hermano le hizo un gesto para que callara, así que la volvió a cerrar.

- Estos niños son nuestros hermanos, ¿lo sabías?

- Me lo imaginaba. El pelirrojo dice que es hijo de tu padre.

- Sí, ésa es una buena definición de hermano. Oye, Myrtle, tenemos que irnos. Se hace tarde, y si nos pillan aquí no nos dejarán volver.

La fantasma hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero sabía que James tenía razón.

- Bueno, pero promete que volveréis otro día.

- Claro, claro - James cogió a su hermano por el brazo y lo llevó hacia la puerta, seguido por los Malfoy.

- ¡Y traed a _Peluchito_!

- ¡Que se llama _Riku_! - exclamó Lisse, mientras su hermano la empujaba hacia el pasillo. 

El pasillo estaba a oscuras y desierto, igual que la vez en la que James y Lisse habían encontrado la pequeña serpiente.

- Oye, ¿cómo no me cuentas que eres amigo de una fantasma? - preguntó Albus a su hermano. James se encogió de hombros.

- Neh, tampoco es que seamos amigos. Myrtle está… necesitada de cariño, a poco que le hagas caso puede ser muy útil.

_"Mi hermano, siempre sacando provecho de quien pueda"_, pensó Albus, pero se guardó de decirlo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué provecho se saca de una fantasma?

- Cotilleos, secretos… Myrtle se entera de muchas cosas, es la mayor enciclopedia de rumores que puedas encontrar. Por ejemplo, hace tiempo me comentó que entre las alumnas mayores se rumorea que Von Trussle y Taylor están liados.

- ¿Lo están?

- Quién sabe. Myrtle está al tanto, pero aún no ha conseguido pruebas fehacientes. Pero cuando las tenga me lo dirá, de eso podéis estar seguros - James sacó su preciado mapa y se dispuso a activarlo - Venga, volvamos a la sala común, ya hablaremos de Myrtle luego.

Pero el pelinegro no llegó a activar el pergamino. Scorpius se lo quitó y lo empujó de nuevo dentro del baño, haciéndole un gesto de silencio, ante la mirada atónita de los más pequeños. James intentó salir, pero su amigo sujetaba el pomo para que no pudiera abrir. El niño no tardó en oír un ladrido agudo, que le indicó la causa de su repentino encierro.

- Vaya, vaya, niños por los pasillos a estas horas… - por el pasillo apareció la señora Geel, la conserje, acompañada por su inseparable perrillo.

La mujer era bastante gruesa y cojeaba de la pierna derecha. Aunque no era joven, aparentaba más edad de la que realmente tenía y tampoco era atractiva. Su compañero inseparable era _Parr_, a quién los alumnos llamaban _Plasta_, un perrillo de origen incierto y bastante feo. _Parr _o _Plasta_, olisqueaba y perseguía a los alumnos, especialmente a los gamberros, y montaba un gran escándalo cuando sorprendía a alguien quebrantando las normas, lo que solía atraer irremediablemente a la conserje o a algún profesor. Un pequeño bichejo bastante molesto que empezó a gruñir al gato de Lisse. El minino se subió a los hombros de su ama, intentando esconderse tras su pelo, hasta que Scorpius lo cogió y lo medio escondió bajo su capa, para que no arañara a nadie.

- Estábamos buscando al gato de mi hermana, señora Geel… - intentó explicarse el rubio.

- No importa, una infracción es una infracción - lo cortó la mujer - Ahora mismo os llevaré con el profesor Von Trussle… por cierto… ¿dónde está Potter?

- Estoy aquí, señora.

- ¿Tú también te llamas Potter? Yo me refería a ese demonio de pelo negro. ¿QUé sois, primos? Merlín, espero que no te parezcas al otro, jovencito, de lo contrario nos vamos a llevar muy mal.

La mujer los condujo hacia el despacho del profesor Von Trussle, que se encontraba en ese piso. Haciendo caso omiso del malestar que su comentario había causado en Albus y de los intentos de Lisse por justificarse (Scorpius, que la conocía, lo dejó por imposible), la conserje se pasó el trayecto hablando de los "logros" de James y de cómo corregiría ella ciertas conductas, si se lo permitieran.

El profesor Von Trussle estaba ocupado corrigiendo (más bien suspendiendo) trabajos de alumnos. Apenas prestó atención a las protestas de la conserje, se limitó a darle las gracias por "cazar" a sus alumnos y a pedirle que se marchara, que ya se encargaba él de tomar las medidas oportunas. A los chicos les indicó que se sentaran y esperaran, mientras él terminaba de puntuar la última redacción. Sólo había dos butacas, por lo que Albus ocupó una y los hermanos Malfoy la otra, con Lisse sentada sobre las rodillas de su hermano.

- Bueno - Von Trussle levantó la cabeza y examinó a los niños con sus ojos claros - ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

- Verá, señor - empezó Lisse - resulta que estábamos...

- No me interesa su vida, señorita Malfoy. Quiero saber por qué la señora Geel los ha traído aquí.

- Porque nos pilló en el pasillo a deshora, señor - contestó rápidamente Scorpius. El chico, a diferencia de su hermana y de Albus, estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a los interrogatorios de los profesores. Von Trussle, en concreto, hacía preguntas directas a sus alumnos, quienes debían responder única y exclusivamente a lo que les había preguntado, con total sinceridad. Nadie se atrevía a mentir delante de Von Trussle, sus ojos azules parecían leer en los demás cuando eran sinceros y cuando no.

- Y estaban en el pasillo porque...

- Porque estábamos buscando al gato de mi hermana, señor.

Como si supiera que hablaban de él, _Riku _asomó la nariz por la túnica de Scorpius y se quedó mirando fijamente al profesor.

- Un gato muy bonito - comentó fríamente el profesor - ¿Por qué lo buscaban?

- Se escapó. Fue culpa mía, lo cogí para una clase y no me preocupé de que se quedara en la habitación después. Estaba escondido en el pasillo del segundo piso.

Ni a Albus ni a Lisse les pasó inadvertido que Scorpius había evitado mencionar el baño de Myrtle. El pelirrojo advirtió que Von Trussle miraba fijamente a los ojos de Scorpius, como si quisiera hacerle confesar lo que escondía. Aquel profesor llegaba a resultar incluso siniestro, con su piel pálida y su pelo azabache. El aura de misterio que lo envolvía y la asignatura que impartía también contribuían a esa sensación.

- Bien - dijo al cabo de unos segundos - Si no tienen más que añadir... Señor Malfoy, dado que usted se ha confesado culpable principal, va a limpiar los calderos de Pociones durante las dos próximas semanas. En cuanto a ustedes dos - Albus y Lisse cruzaron una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Ninguno había sido castigado antes - usted, señor Potter, me ayudará con estos trabajos - señaló un mueble repleto de pergaminos, probablemente trabajos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de todos los cursos - durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Señorita Malfoy, usted será la asistente del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin desde ahora hasta el primer partido, durante los entrenamientos y el partido - Lisse hizo un gesto de disgusto. El equipo de Slytherin estaba integrado exclusivamente por chicos, y a Lisse, siempre pulcra y elegante, no le hacían mucha gracia los niños sucios y sudados - Por cierto... ¿dónde está el señor Potter?

- Se ha quedado en la sala común. Ha entrado durante toda la tarde y estaba cansado, no quiso acompañarnos - respondió rápidamente Scorpius.

El profesor sospechaba que no era así, pero no dijo nada.

- Muy bien, pues si todos tienen claro lo que deben hacer... vuelvan ahora mismo a la sala común.

Los tres volvieron apresuradamente a la sala común, deseando descansar y calentarse cerca del fuego. Allí les esperaba James, quien se había escabullido del baño en cuanto los oyó alejarse.

- Gracias, Cory, te debo una.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros

- Para algo están los amigos. Pero más te vale coger la Snitch, o te pongo a limpiar calderos conmigo.

**Making Off:**

Los capítulos van a tener que espaciarse un poquito, porque el mes que viene empiezo los exámenes (sic...) y me tengo que plantear lo de empezar a estudiar y tal... aunque es posible que algún capítulo caiga, porque algún descanso tendré que hacer... Intentaré tener otro antes de que acabe el año

Cosas varias:

- Que sepais que escribo a las 5 de la mañana y a las 9-10 de la noche. ¿Por qué? Son mis horas más libres, recién levantada y a punto de acostarme.

- He hecho (más bien repetido) el test de selección de HarryPotterLa. Slytherin.  
- Mi conexion es una MI-ER-DA. Se pega cada corte...

- Tenía el portátil enchufado y sin batería. Espantando al gato, he soltado el cable de una patada. Apagado. Lo enciendo. Durante 30 segundos he creído que lo que llevaba escrito (desde la escena con el capitán de Quidditch hasta la conversación con Von Trussle) se había perdido. He tardado siglos en escribir esa parte. Sí, me he planteado el suicidio. ADV (estoy por mandarlo)  
- Uuuggg, el gato acaba de vomitar... al menos ha tenido la decencia de hacerlo en el suelo...  
- No os imaginais lo difícil que es intentar que todos los personajes tengan más o menos el mismo protagonismo XD  
- Me encanta que Lisse saque "la vena Malfoy", creo que la voy a sacar más a menudo...  
- ¡Por fin he terminado el capítulo! Dios, para ser la última semana antes de las vacaciones, los profes se están pasando un huevo. Joé, si no les ha dado tiempo, no es mi culpa, que no quieran recuperar en dos sesiones todo lo que no hemos hecho durante el trimestre ¬¬  
- He recibido mi primer mensaje privado para que escriba *o* me siento halagada, ¡gracias JESESE5!  
- En el próximo capítulo habrá partido de Quidditch. Creo que voy a jugar un poquito al QWC para inspirarme... :P  
- En el blog voy a colgar perfiles de los personajes para que los vayais conociéndolos. Buscadlos bajo el tag "Extras"  
- Corregido un fallo encontrado por frankito_aae, ¡gracias! (esa parte la escribí recién levantada, eso me pasa por despertarme a las 5.30 de la mañana)


	6. Chapter 6

**Los hermanos Potter y el secreto de la cámara**

**Capítulo 06: Slytherin VS Gryffindor**

Media casa Slytherin estaba casi histérica por las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin llegó por fin, y media casa estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Los jugadores eran muy populares y los buscadores, junto a los cazadores, más aún. Muchos chicos, y alguna chica, estaban deseando ocupar el puesto de buscador vacante. Todos querían llegar a superar a dos buscadores casi legendarios, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Las chicas, además, querían demostrar que las féminas también tenían su lugar en el equipo, que, tradicionalmente, estaba compuesto por hombres (con pocas excepciones, en el pasado hubieron algunas cazadoras y una guardiana, pero nunca una golpeadora o una buscadora)

James, por supuesto, estaba tan o más nervioso que los demás, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Ante los demás, aparentaba gran seguridad en sí mismo y en sus habilidad, pero lo cierto era que, siendo hijo de uno de los que fueron considerados como los mejores jugadores de Quidditch (buscador, además), sentía que esperaban mucho de él. Por ello, aprovechaba casi cualquier momento libre para entrenar.

Muchos esperaban que Scorpius, el hijo del otro gran buscador, se presentase también a las pruebas, y prácticamente toda la escuela se sorprendió cuando el joven Malfoy no mostró el más mínimo interés por el puesto. A Scorpius el Quidditch le traía sin cuidado, era su hermana, como el chico trató de explicar, la que estaba como loca por jugar.

La paciencia de Albus, y de media casa Slytherin, sufrió una gran prueba a la hora de afrontar el nerviosismo de los miembros en general y de James en particular, pero por fin llegó el gran día.

- Me han dicho que serás nuestra ayudante hasta que termine el próximo partido.

Lisse miró al capitán del equipo de Slytherin, sintiéndose muy pequeñita. Grendel Wilkes, el capitán, de quinto curso, era un chico alto, ancho de espaldas y muy serio. Tenía fama de ser un chico peligroso si se le molestaba, pero lo cierto era que Lisse jamás le había visto un gesto amenazante o una palabra más alta que otra. Por lo que le había oído decir a James, Wilkes era un chico muy capacitado para el Quidditch, posiblemente uno de los mejores cazadores que el equipo había tenido. Había sido nombrado capitán el año anterior, y había dirigido el equipo con mano firme y dura, casi golpeando a sus jugadores cuando intentaban cometer alguna falta, cosa extraña en un capitán de Slytherin. Wilkes, orgulloso de sus habilidades, quería ganar y que sus triunfos no pudieran ser discutidos, por lo que insistía en un juego agresivo, pero limpio.

- Sí, eso me dijo el profesor Von Trussle.

- Bien. Las pruebas son esta tarde, a las cuatro y media. Me gustaría que estuvieras en el campo de Quidditch una hora antes, para prepararlo todo. ¿Puede ser?

- Claro.

- Bien, te espero después entonces, no llegues tarde.

Wilkes salió de la sala común, dejando a Lisse esperando a los chicos, que aún no estaban preparados para subir a desayunar.

- ¿Ese era Wilkes? - preguntó James, nervioso - ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- Que esté en el campo de Quidditch a las tres y media.

- ¿A las tres y media? ¿Pero las pruebas no eran a las cuatro y media?

Lisse, Albus y Scorpius no pudieron reprimir la risa al ver la cara de histeria de James.

- Tranquilo, Jimmy, las prueba siguen siendo a las cuatro y media. Pero el capitán quiere que esté antes para ayudarle a prepararlo todo.

- ¿A prepararlo todo? ¿A preparar qué? ¿Nos va a hacer alguna prueba en concreto?

Lisse pasó todo el día esquivando como podía a James. El pelinegro la acosaba a preguntas, que Lisse evitaba responder, en parte porque no conocía las respuestas, en parte porque disfrutaba viéndole sufrir. La niña y Albus hicieron lo que pudieron para despistar a James, pero no había forma: el chico siempre sabía dónde encontrarles (en parte gracias a su mapa) y parecía conocer un sinfín de atajos, porque por mucho que corrieran o por muy lejos que se fueran, siempre aparecía, seguido por Scorpius, que disfrutaba tanto o más que su hermana con el sufrimiento de su amigo.

- No entiendo cómo puedes divertirte tanto, a mí me parece insoportable.

Albus estaba molesto. Una vez más, su hermano, James el Magnífico, acaparaba toda la atención. Estaba harto de verle aparecer por todas las esquinas, de correr por medio castillo intentando evitarle y de no poder mantener una conversación decente con Lisse porque o bien aparecía James para asediarla con sus malditas preguntas o bien algún otro Slytherin comentaba algo sobre su hermano.

- Oh, vamos, Al, es genial verle tan desesperado.

- Sí, es genial encontrarlo hasta en la sopa.

- Venga, no me digas que no te divierte ni un poquito ver lo nervioso que está.

- ¿Mi hermano, nervioso? Mi hermano tiene el ego más grande del universo, tiene total confianza en que va a conseguir el puesto.

- Tu hermano está histérico, y ni él se cree que vaya a conseguir el puesto. Pero le gusta jugar a ser el amo del corral y por eso se da esos aires. Pero créeme, esta tarde no va a saber ni cómo se coge una escoba.

- ¿Tú crees?

Lisse le guiñó un ojo y se metió en un baño de chicas. Albus se apoyó contra la pared, esperándola y tratando de ignorar las miraditas burlonas que le echaban las chicas. Entre el primer curso, algunas de las niñas más tontas murmuraban sobre si eran o no novios. Lisse se reía cuando las escuchaba, y decía que no eran más que un grupo de ñoñas aburridas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pero a Albus no le gustaban las habladurías. De repente, un montón de gritos agudos salieron del baño, la puerta se abrió de golpe (Albus tuvo que saltar para evitar que se lo llevara por delante) y el pelirrojo vio a su hermano huyendo a toda velocidad, seguido por un grupo de chicas furiosas. Lisse salió, llorando de risa.

- Recuérdame que mate a mi hermano - masculló Albus, furioso - De la forma más lenta, cruel y dolorosa que exista.

Lo positivo de aquello fue que por fin se libraron de James, quien ni siquiera apareció por el comedor, por lo que pudieron almorzar tranquilos.

Alrededor de las tres y cuarto, Albus se despidió de Lisse y se fue a la biblioteca, donde esperaba encontrar a sus primos. La rubia le había propuesto que la acompañara y mirara las pruebas, pero Albus no tenía ganas de ver a un montón de gallos peleando por el mejor palo del gallinero. Lisse se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Encontró a Wilkes en el vestuario, en el cuartito del capitán. Estaba mirando unas fichas.

- Hola - la saludó el joven - Estaba repasando las notas sobre los miembros del equipo. Quiero repasar sus perfiles, me gustaría que el nuevo buscador encaje bien.

Lisse echó un vistazo.

- Son todo chicos - observó.

- Los mejores que tengo - Wilkes se encogió de hombros - Las chicas no encajan muy bien con el estilo de juego de Slytherin.

- Las chicas podemos ser muy agresivas también. Y además, solemos ser más rápidas que los chicos, dado que, en promedio, las chicas somos más pequeñas y pesamos menos.

Wilkes la miró. Aquella niña sabía de lo que hablaba. La había visto volar (solía estar atento a los niños de primero, en busca de talentos en potencia) y sabía que era buena.

- ¿Te gustaría estar en equipo?

- Me encantaría.

- ¿Qué puesto?

- Cazadora.

- El año que viene quedarán dos vacantes.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Te presentarás?

- Puede.

- Espero que estés preparada para entonces.

- Lo estaré. El puesto será mío.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- Un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere.

La seguridad de la niña le arrancó una media sonrisa a Wilkes, más de lo que casi nadie había conseguido.

- Bien, te espero en las pruebas del año que viene, pues. Ahora, centrémonos en esta prueba - le pasó una lista de nombres - Estos son los candidatos. ¿Conoces a alguno?

- Conozco a Potter.

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Arrogante. Presuntuoso.

- Cómo vuela - aclaró el capitán.

Lisse meditó sus palabras.

- No lo he visto volar, pero mi hermano dice que lo hace muy bien. Como si fuese algo natural para él.

- Algo así tengo entendido. Es famoso entre los de su curso por ello - Wilkes se levantó y se dirigió hacia el armarito de materiales. Lisse le siguió. - ¿Es amigo tuyo?

- De mi hermano…

Wilkes cogió una bolsa de pelotas de golf y se la tendió a Lisse. Luego se acachó para sacar la Snitch del baúl.

- Coge la lista y reúnete conmigo fuera.

El capitán y la pequeña Malfoy pasaron el siguiente rato hablando sobre la prueba y sobre el trabajo que el joven esperaba que la niña hiciera. Le explicó que tendría que ayudarle a preparar los entrenamientos y recoger después de los mismos, tomar notas de lo que él le dijera, hacer de correo entre los jugadores y alguna que otra pequeña tarea. Después le contó lo que sabía acerca de los candidatos. El tiempo pasó rápido y los aspirantes llegaron al campo. Mientras el capitán echaba un primer vistazo a chicos y escobas, Lisse pasó lista. Había veintitantos candidatos, de todos los cursos. James le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa. Por un momento, Lisse se planteó hacerle un gesto de burla, pero el chico parecía estar al borde de la histeria y decidió devolverle una sonrisa de ánimo, que pareció envalentonar al pelinegro.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Wilkes - ¡Antes de nada, quiero asegurarme de que sabéis lo que es una escoba, así que vamos a calentar dando unas vueltecitas al campo!

Les hizo dar no menos de quince vueltas, durante las cuales el capitán y Lisse hicieron unas cuantas observaciones sobre la técnica y la habilidad de vuelo. Los había que volaban bastante bien, otros parecían tener que esforzarse un pelín y unos pocos eran bastante patosos. Lisse no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que James volaba muy bien, tanto como Albus o puede que más, dado que tenía más práctica.

- ¡Suficiente chicos! ¡Ahora quiero ver lo rápidos que podéis llegar a ser! ¡Una carrera, desde estos postes de gol hasta los otros y volver, tres veces! ¡Los diez primeros se quedan, el resto se van!

Por un momento, Lisse creyó que en lugar de una carrera de escobas estaba viendo un combate de lucha libre. Unos pocos, con James a la cabeza, se lanzaron rápidamente. Otros, también pocos, se quedaron atrás. Pero la mayoría se concentró en una especie de bola, entre los que lideraban la carrera y los que se quedaban en la cola. Desde el suelo no podía verlo bien, pero por los gritos y gestos, Lisse podía adivinar una serie de patadas, codazos, agarrones de escoba…

- ¡Qué desastre! - masculló Wilkes - La deportividad nunca ha sido una marca de la casa Slytherin, pero esto es demasiado, me niego a jugar con todos estos cafres. Además, no me gusta el juego sucio, llevo media estancia escolar intentando evitar que mi gente cometa faltas…

Lisse dejó escapar una risita ante el comentario y siguió apuntando los nombres de los ganadores. Cuando llegó al décimo, le pasó la lista al capitán, quien ordenó parar la carrera-combate (algunos estaban tan enzarzados en su propia batallita que incluso los rezagados los habían superado casi sin darse cuenta) Algunos intentaron enfrentarse y reivindicar una segunda prueba, pero una mirada del capitán bastó para que hasta los de séptimo se marcharan refunfuñando.

- ¡Lo siguiente va a ser cazar unas cuantas de estas! - Wilkes levantó la bolsa de pelotas de golf - ¡Las haré volar con la varita, vosotros tendréis que cazarlas! ¡Los cinco que consigan atrapar más pelotas pasarán, los demás se largan!

Nuevamente la prueba se convirtió en una mini pelea, pero no tan salvaje como la anterior, en parte debido a la habilidad del capitán para lanzar las pelotas en las direcciones más disparatadas. Aquella prueba divirtió mucho a Lisse, y Wilkes, que empezaba a cogerle algo de afecto, le dejó lanzar las últimas tres pelotas. Todas fueron recogidas por James, quien, al término de la prueba, se las devolvió sonriente, confiado en su habilidad. Lisse hizo el recuento de pelotas. Al igual que en la primera prueba, James había ganado sobradamente.

- Lo siento por los que no han pasado - despidió Wilkes a los descartados cuando Lisse terminó de leer la lista - A vosotros os toca la prueba de fuego - con un gesto, mandó a los que quedaban de vuelta al aire - ¡Os presento a vuestro objetivo! - abrió la el puño y el sol reflejó su luz en una pequeña bola dorada - ¡La Snitch dorada! ¡Voy a soltarla y, tras cinco minutos, saldréis tras ella! ¡El que la coja, se queda con el puesto!

Las caras de los aspirantes reflejaron la ansiedad, el nerviosismo y la ambición por el puesto. Desde la distancia era difícil estar segura, pero a Lisse le pareció que James estaba blanco, pero parecía estar muy concentrado. Los cinco minutos se hicieron eternos para todos. Al fin, Wilkes dio un toque de silbato y los aspirantes se lanzaron en busca de la Snitch. Ninguno parecía saber muy bien qué hacer. Ninguno, excepto James, quien se lanzó hacia un punto concreto, hacia uno de los extremos del campo y ligeramente hacia arriba. Durante unos segundos, nadie se dio cuenta de ello, excepto Lisse, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima. La niña le dio un codazo a Wilkes y le señaló al pelinegro. El resto de candidatos se lanzó tras él, sin que la mayoría supiera con certeza dónde se encontraba exactamente la Snitch. Llegaron tarde, tras unos diez minutos de persecución, James cerró el puño entorno a la pequeña pelota. Con el brazo contra el pecho, el chico descendió junto a Lisse y se le tiró al cuello.

- ¡La tengo, Lisse, la tengo! - gritaba, emocionado - ¡Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido!

Lisse estaba contenta por él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba aquel puesto para James. Mientras el pelinegro gritaba, saltaba y abrazaba a la niña, Wilkers acabó con las quejas del resto y los mandó de vuelta al castillo.

- Enhorabuena, Potter, pero lo duro empieza ahora. Tengo reservado el campo mañana, te espero a las cinco para un entrenamiento en solitario, el resto del equipo se nos unirá más tarde, quiero asegurarme de que trabajáis bien juntos - James asintió a todo, emocionado - Márchate y descansa, mañana te quiero lleno de energía.

James, para sorpresa de Lisse, obedeció inmediatamente. La niña y el capitán se entretuvieron terminando de recoger y volvieron al cuartito del capitán, pues Wilkes quería repasar los resultados de las pruebas. Podían oír a James tarareando alegremente en la ducha.

- Dame las notas y pasa a limpio los resultados de las pruebas, quiero tener uno o dos candidatos en la reserva, por si acaso.

- Yo me quedaría con éste - señaló Lisse.

- Este tiene mejores resultados…

- Y la mano un poco suelta, estuvo en la melé de la primera prueba y en la segunda casi tira a otro de la escoba.

La cabeza mojada de James apareció por la puerta y los interrumpió. El chico entró despacio y se quedó mirando alternativamente al capitán y a Lisse, como queriendo reunir valor para decir algo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a quedarte mirando lo guapos que somos o vas a decir lo que sea que venías a decir?

A Lisse se le escapó una risita por el comentario de Wilkes.

- Quería saber si… si podría…

- ¿Si podrías qué?

- Si podría… quedarme la Snitch.

Lisse lo miró sorprendida. No esperaba algo tan… sentimental, por llamarlo de alguna forma, de James. Wilkes lo meditó un momento.

- Bueno, vale. Acabamos de recibir unas cuantas nuevas, supongo que no pasa nada si te la quedas, de todas formas se cambian cada pocos partidos…

James esbozó una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a todo el mundo y se marchó a terminar de recoger sus cosas.

- Tú puedes irte también - el capitán se volvió hacia Lisse - Yo aún voy a quedarme un rato, pero no te necesito. Mañana te diré cuándo es el próximo entrenamiento.

James recorrió el camino de vuelta dando saltos cual Heidi por los montes. De vez en cuando soltaba la Snitch y la volvía a coger rápidamente. El niño estaba feliz, muy feliz. Lisse tuvo que correr para mantenerse a su ritmo.

Ni Albus ni Scorpius habían vuelto aún. El primero seguía en la biblioteca con sus primos, el segundo estaba cumpliendo parte de su castigo. James y Lisse se sentaron a esperar. El pelinegro seguía jugueteando con la pequeña bola dorada, y sonreía con orgullo cuando algún miembro de la casa le felicitaba por haber conseguido el puesto.

Al cabo de un rato entró Albus, cargado de libros y pergaminos.

- Hola - saludó, dejando caer la mochila y los volúmenes sobre un cojín.

- ¡Hermanito, lo he conseguido! - James le alborotó el pelo y puso la Snitch ante las narices.

- Ya lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe - protestó Albus, medio riendo medio serio, apartando a su hermano.

- Ya verás, en el próximo partido la gente va a flipar, la escuela entera me va a hacer la ola…

James siguió un rato hablando de Quidditch, sin apenas darse cuenta de que su hermano se aburría. A Albus no le importaba mucho el Quidditch, aunque en su casa siempre habían sido grandes seguidores del juego. El pelirrojo, aunque disfrutaba de un buen partido y se alegraba de ver ganar a su equipo, encontraba un poco estúpido que el estado de humor y las simpatías de alguien estuviesen sometidas a cuatro pelotas. Además, aquello era otro punto para su hermano, que ya era el simpático, el divertido, el guapo, el que más se parecía a su padre…

Tanto Albus como Lisse se alegraron cuando Scorpius llegó por fin. El rubio estaba sucio y tenía cara de cansancio, pero también una gran sonrisa.

- Perdón por el retraso, pero he pensado que la ocasión merecía algo especial - se disculpó, lanzando unos pastelitos a los demás.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? - preguntó Albus, mientras James, que apenas había sido capaz de comer en todo el día, devoraba con apetito la comida.

- De las cocinas, ¿de dónde si no? - Scorpius vació sus bolsillos. Un pequeño banquete de dulces variados se amontonó frente al fuego

Decidieron no subir a cenar y comer los dulces ante el fuego, mientras charlaban animadamente. El cansancio de Scorpius y el ligero mal humor de Albus se evaporaron rápidamente. Se estaba demasiado bien allí, con los mejores amigos que pudieran tenerse, calentitos frente al fuego, comiendo golosinas y riendo. Los cuatro se sintieron muy afortunados.

Las pequeñas tertulias junto al fuego se convirtieron en una pequeña costumbre de los cuatro amigos. Los deberes aumentaban, Scorpius y Albus seguían castigados y la proximidad del primer partido de Quidditch, que sería poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, absorbía casi todo el tiempo libre de James, que tenía que entrenar, y de Lisse, cuyo castigo era cada vez menos un castigo y cada vez más una diversión.

James encajó rápidamente en el equipo, debido a su gran habilidad para volar y a los excelentes resultados que obtenía en los entrenamientos. El resto del equipo, todo chicos de entre cuarto y séptimo curso, aceptó sin problemas al nuevo miembro, a pesar de que era bastante más pequeño que ellos, en parte por la disciplina que Wilkes imponía (capaz de doblegar incluso a los más mayores), en parte porque James era el tipo de persona capaz de ganarse casi a cualquiera.

También Lisse se había acoplado al equipo bastante bien. El capitán la apreciaba y el resto del equipo la "adoptó" como ayudante oficial. La niña trabajaba bien y sabía bastante de Quidditch. Wilkes estaba complacido: el material siempre estaba a punto, los chicos siempre sabían dónde y cuándo habían quedado (a veces, los días en los que no podían entrenar se reunían para discutir estrategias o para comentar lo que sabían de otros equipos) y, como la mayoría de los alumnos de cursos superiores apenas reparaba en los niños de primero, los jugadores de otros equipos apenas se daban cuenta de que Lisse rondaba cerca y no cortaban sus conversaciones.

Scorpius hubiese jurado que la profesora Taylor estaba practicando con sus alumnos las pociones más pegajosas que existían. De otra manera, era inexplicable que cada día tuviera no menos de quince calderos por limpiar. El chico estaba convencido de que la profesora aprovechaba su castigo para vengarse por el "incidente" del curso anterior.

El castigo de Albus no era excesivamente cansado: Von Trussle se limitaba a pedirle que ordenara pilas de pergamino o pasara a limpio listados con las notas. No era difícil, pero sí monótono. El pelirrojo, al principio, estuvo algo nervioso, pues el profesor le imponía mucho. Pero pronto, cuando se percató de que el hombre apenas parecía notar su presencia, se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para estudiar al profesor y su despacho.

La palabra que mejor lo definía era "oscuro". Vartan Von Trussle era alto y delgado, entre siete y diez años, como mínimo, más joven que su padre (Albus calculó que, probablemente, ni siquiera coincidieron en la escuela) Tenía la piel clara y el cabello castaño oscuro, tan oscuro que se veía negro cuando había poca luz. Sus ojos eran azules y fríos, como una puñalada de hielo. Vestía siempre con ropa oscura y nunca se le veía una sonrisa que no fuese irónica o de burla. Su rostro serio, su mirada penetrante y su pose algo altanera le valían el respeto, o mejor dicho, temor, de todos los alumnos.

El despacho era oscuro y serio, como el profesor. Estaba repleto de libros sobre artes oscuras, algunos sobre cómo defenderse ante ellas y otros simplemente acerca de las mismas, además de una pequeña colección acerca de seres mágicos de todo tipo. También había una gran cantidad de objetos, muy variados, cuyo uso Albus no podía intuir. Nada en la sala, ni en el profesor, dejaban entrever nada sobre su personalidad o su vida privada.

Pese a todo, Albus admiraba a aquel misterioso y oscuro profesor. Se fijaba en sus movimientos, en sus palabras, en su forma de ser. No tardó en percatarse de la extraña relación que mantenía con la profesora Taylor. Era habitual verles charlar durante las comidas o cuando ninguno de los dos tenía nada que hacer. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba del todo. Taylor era radicalmente opuesta a Von Trussle: una mujer alegre, siempre vestida con ropa colorida y a la moda y con afición a charlar con sus alumnos y a sonreír. La única cosa que ambos parecían tener en común era su edad (¿tal vez antiguos compañeros de clase?) Corría el rumor de que mantenían una relación secreta, pero Albus jamás vio nada que pudiera interpretarse de esa manera. De hecho, era difícil imaginar a Von Trussle con una novia. Hasta era difícil imaginarle con amigos…

El partido Slytherin-Gryffindor tenía a toda la escuela revolucionada. Razones no faltaban: era el primer partido del curso (y tanto los de Ravenclaw como los de Hufflepuff querían aprovechar para tomar buena nota del trabajo de los dos grandes rivales por excelencia), la rivalidad entre ambas casas era más que legendaria y, además, estaba el nuevo buscador de Slytherin. Era muy poco habitual que alguien de segundo jugara (de hecho, Fred comentó que, según le habían dicho, James era el jugador más joven desde los tiempos de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy) y se rumoreaba que James tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en el mejor buscador de Hogwarts. Los rumores se habían visto alimentados por el jugueteo constante de James con su Snitch (McGonagall le advirtió en varias ocasiones que si lo volvía a ver con ella, se la pondría para desayunar) y por los propios alumnos de primero y segundo, especialmente los de Slytherin.

También creaba bastante expectación la escoba que James había recibido: la nueva versión de la Saeta de Fuego, en edición especial. Una escoba hecha a mano, personalizada para cada poseedor. Carísima y exclusivísima, incluso los equipos profesionales tenían problemas para hacerse con una. Ni siquiera James esperaba esa escoba (él había pedido una Saeta de Fuego normal, incluso se hubiese conformado con la vieja escoba de su padre) y casi se cae al desenvolverla. Harry la había decorado con un león dorado en la punta del mango, de cuya cola nacía una serpiente que envolvía todo el mango. El nombre de James ("James S. Potter") estaba también grabado en ella. Prácticamente todo el colegio se acercó a intentar verla, hasta que los profesores les obligaron a dispersarse, y Lisse babeaba, literalmente, por ella.

El gran día llegó por fin. Desde primera hora de la mañana, no se habló de ninguna otra cosa. Incluso hubo profesores que prefirieron dejar sus clases a medias y mandar el resto de la lección como deberes, dada la imposibilidad de hacer que sus alumnos cambiaran de tema.

James, por segunda vez en su vida, estaba al borde de la histeria. Aún había quien consideraba que no tenía lugar en el equipo (en especial los que habían sido rechazados) y tenía que demostrar que era, como algunos afirmaban, el mejor buscador desde su padre. Scorpius prácticamente le metió la comida a presión, argumentando que no podía enfrentarse a un partido con el estómago vacío.

La mañana se hizo eterna, las clases pasaban con lentitud y los nervios no hacían sino aumentar. Lisse se dirigió hacia el campo un poco antes, pues había quedado en echar un vistazo a los vestuarios y dejar preparadas bebidas y toallas para el equipo, de forma que estuviera todo listo para cuando terminara el partido, para poder irse a las gradas.

Para sorpresa de la niña, James ya estaba allí. Se había quitado la camisa del uniforme, quedándose con una camiseta interior, y tenía la túnica del equipo entre las manos. Tenía la mirada baja, los ojos fijos en algún punto del infinito.

- ¿Nervioso?

James se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta – Lisse se sentó junto a James y le quitó la túnica de las manos, con suavidad – Es muy bonita. Espero tener una igual pronto.

- Créeme, no te gustará. A menos que te guste tener un montón de culebras retorciéndose por tus intestinos…

Entre ambos se hizo un silencio, que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo romper. Al poco, el resto del equipo llegó y los dos pequeños se dedicaron a sus tareas: Lisse, ayudar en lo que podía y hacer lo que le mandaban y James, terminar de cambiarse e intentar no vomitar lo poco que había comido.

Fuera se escuchaba el griterío de la gente que empezaba a ocupar las gradas. El cielo estaba despejado, el aire era fresco, pero el sol calentaba lo suficiente para evitar que los jugadores se congelaran.

Con un nudo en el estómago, James se puso al final de la fila formada por el equipo. Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba. Sujetó su escoba más fuerte. El contacto con el palo le hacía sentirse un poquito más seguro.

Maggie Jenkins, la comentarista, anunció la entrada del equipo de Gryffindor, y un estallido de aplausos recibió a los jugadores de color rojo y oro. Después fueron anunciados los chicos de Slytherin, y seis túnicas verdes y plateadas salieron disparadas, acompañadas por los aplausos, un poco menos numerosos, pero compensados con los nombres de algunos jugadores gritados por la afición.

James, al oír su nombre, pensó que se iba a desmayar, pero en cuanto pegó una patada en el suelo y su escoba se elevó, sintió que sus nervios se habían quedado en el suelo. El aire frió le golpeaba la cara y le revolvía su ya despeinado cabello, dándole una extraña sensación de felicidad. Desde el aire, vio como toda la casa de Slytherin estaba volcada en el equipo. Entre el resto de hinchadas se distinguía alguna mancha verde y plateada entre la marea roja y dorada. Aguzando el oído, pudo entender los nombres coreados de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo. Se sonrojó un poco al oír el suyo entre los gritos. Casi todos los alumnos de primero y segundo lo miraban y coreaban su nombre, especialmente algunas chicas. Sonrió al distinguir a su hermano y sus amigos: Albus se había subido a su asiento para ver mejor al pelinegro y Scorpius sujetaba a Lisse con un brazo (el otro lo agitaba en alto), intentando evitar que la niña, que tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la baranda que protegía la primera fila, se cayera. Lisse había subido lo más rápido posible hasta las gradas, donde su hermano y Albus le habían guardado un sitio en la primera fila de la hinchada de Slytherin.

De pronto, entre todo el ruido, se escuchó el sonido del silbato y la Quaffle fue puesta en juego. James respiró hondo, deseó lo mejor a sus compañeros en silencio y se concentró en su papel: encontrar la Snitch. Wilkes había sido muy claro en ese sentido. No debía preocuparse por la Quaffle o las Bludgers, sólo por la Snitch.

El pelinegro no tardó en darse cuenta de que la teoría era mucho más fácil que la práctica. En los entrenamientos, le había resultado relativamente sencillo encontrar la bolita dorada, pero en el partido había el doble de jugadores y las Bludgers, además de perseguir por sí mismas a los jugadores, eran enviadas con la mayor fuerza posible por los golpeadores contrarios. La agilidad de James fue puesta a prueba en más de una ocasión, y en todas las superó con nota. Ser más pequeño que el resto y tener la mejor escoba del mercado contribuían bastante a ello.

Estaba tan concentrado en encontrar la Snitch, evitar que una Bludger, u otro jugador, se lo llevara por delante y en no perder de vista al buscador rival, que apenas podía seguir el desarrollo del partido. De vez en cuando, los gritos de alegría y frustración de la hinchada le indicaban que alguien había marcado un gol, pero era casi imposible determinar qué equipo había marcado.

El tiempo corría, los equipos marcaban (y cometían alguna que otra falta) y la Snitch no aparecía. El partido se alargaba y no había señal alguna de la pequeña bola. En un par de ocasiones, James cruzó la mirada con el buscador de Gryffindor. Al principio, se miraban casi con odio. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el odio empezó a ser sustituido por desconcierto.

El sol empezaba a ponerse. De pronto, entre los rayos rojizos, se distinguió un brillo, cerca de los postes de gol de Gryffindor. ¿Sería la Snitch o un reflejo de los postes por el sol poniente?

Todo el estadio miró sorprendido al buscador de Slytherin lanzándose como un misil contra el guardián de Gryffindor. Las dos Bludgers fueron esquivadas. Los jugadores encontraron más práctico apartarse de su camino. La Quaffle, bajo el brazo de uno de los Cazadores de Slytherin, había quedado olvidada, pues todos estaban mirando al buscador. El mismo guardián de Gryffindor se quedó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Parecía que se iban a chocar… pero en el momento justo, James viró ligeramente hacia un lado y pegó una especie de puñetazo a escasos centrímetros de la cara de su rival. Todo el estadio se lo quedó mirando como si estuviera loco. Wilkes ya tenía preparada una buena sarta de improperios para dedicarle a su buscador y el árbitro tenía preparado el silbato para pitar la falta cuando…

- ¡LA TENGO!

James se volvió y dio una vuelta al campo, con el puño levantado. El estadio estalló en aplausos y vítores, junto con todo el equipo de Slytherin, que se apresuró acompañar y fundir a su buscador con palmaditas y revueltas de pelo. El equipo de Gryffindor pasó por unos instantes de decepción, pero luego se sumó educadamente (y de forma más comedida) a los aplausos.

El partido fue el tema de conversación durante todo el fin de semana. James, ya bastante conocido por sus trastadas, se hizo famoso en todo el colegio, y se convirtió, oficialmente, en una de esas personas a las que medio colegio ama y medio colegio odia. Algunos decían que esa captura pasaría a la historia, junto a la primera captura del padre de James, y casi todos afirmaban que James era igual de bueno que Harry, si no mejor.

El ego de James se hinchó bastante con las constantes felicitaciones y las peticiones de que relatara una y otra vez el partido, hasta el punto de que Lisse y Albus, aunque contentos por la victoria, pasaron la tarde del domingo en los jardines, junto a los primos del pelirrojo, hartos de oír una y otra vez los otros comentarios.

- Espero que el próximo partido lo pierda, porque si no, no va a haber quien lo aguante – se lamentó Albus, poniendo los ojos en blanco de una forma tan cómica que arrancó las risas de todos los presentes, a los que se unió divertido. Estaba feliz y orgulloso de su hermano, pero lo cierto era que si el ego de James no dejaba de ser alimentado, las vacaciones iban a ser muuuy largas…

**Making Off:**

- No os imaginais el frio que hace en mi altillo (subo porque aquí tengo mi estudio, donde puedo leer, escribir, estudiar, jugar y ver 7 Vidas tranquilamente) ni lo difícil que es escribir con guantres...

- Creo que no se me da muy bien escribir Quidditch XD. Cierta persona prometió ayudarme pero…

- Quería terminarlo en Navidad, pero me fue imposible. Tenía que estudiar. Mucho.

- La parte del Quidditch la escribí el otro día en el metro, sin poder mirar lo anterior. Espero que haya quedado bien…

- Para los que estabais impacientes, en el blog oficial del fic puse un par de chucherías para endulzar un poco la espera (y sentirme menos culpable) El blog tiene algunos contenidos exclusivos (pocos, pero los tiene), si no entrais es vuestro problema :P

Para la gente que sigue esto a través de Potterficos o FanFiction: a partir de ahora, los capítulos se van a espaciar, básicamente porque, como supongo que os habréis imaginado, estos seis primeros ya estaban escritos. Ahora me toca escribir y a vosotros esperar :P intentaré tenerlos cuanto antes. Acepto ideas y sugerencias (por favor, que mi imaginación es limitada…), patas de jamón serrano, Ferrero Roche Noir y donativos. ¡Gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

13

**Los Hermanos Potter y el Secreto de la Cámara**

**Capítulo 07: Navidad (I)**

- ¿Qué esperas por Navidad?

Albus levantó la vista de sus deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, confundido. Lisse se había recostado contra el respaldo de su silla y había dirigido la vista hacia la ventana. Fuera estaba cayendo lo que debía ser el diluvio universal.

- ¿Perdón?

- Navidad. Regalos.

Albus seguía un poco confuso. No entendía por qué la rubia se ponía a hablar sobre la Navidad de repente.

- Quedan diez días para las vacaciones de Navidad – le informó la voz de Scorpius, a su espalda. El rubio estaba tirado en un sillón cerca del fuego y de la mesa donde los pequeños estaban haciendo sus tareas, leyendo.

- ¡No puede ser! – Albus cogió la agenda de Lisse y comprobó la fecha. El tiempo se le había pasado rápido, demasiado rápido. Estaban a menos de dos semanas de las vacaciones y él no se había dado ni cuenta.

- Parece que a alguien se le han escapado los días - Scorpius lanzó una carcajada - Tranquilo, suele pasar. El uno de septiembre parece que vas a estar aquí una eternidad, pero luego junio llega tan rápido que te preguntas dónde están los meses que había en medio.

- ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer? - preguntó Lisse.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si te vas a casa o a algún sitio, o te quedas en Hogwarts…

Albus, por un segundo, no supo qué contestar. No se había parado a pensar en lo que haría en Navidad, pero era incapaz de imaginar una Navidad que no incluyera a sus padres y a sus hermanos.

- Jim y yo iremos a casa, supongo - el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. No tenía razones para imaginar una Navidad diferente a las anteriores - Mi padre nos ayudará a poner las luces del árbol y luego dejará que lo decoremos y mi madre preparará pavo y dulces. A lo mejor vienen mis abuelos o mis primos algún día, o vamos nosotros a verles. Es lo que hacemos todos los años. Bueno, lo que hace todo el mundo.

- Nosotros no. Nosotros solemos irnos de viaje. Este año, los abuelos han prometido llevarnos a Suiza, a una cabaña. Esquiaremos y la abuela nos preparará chocolate caliente con galletas, y el abuelo nos contará alguna historia.

Lisse debía querer mucho a sus abuelos, porque hablaba mucho de ellos. Por lo que Albus sabía, se pasaban la vida haciendo cosas juntos.

- ¿Tus abuelos os llevan de vacaciones?

- Todos los años, a veces varias veces. Siempre que podemos, el abuelo prepara algún viaje chulo, como a París o a Viena… y si no se puede, porque mi padre trabaja o alguno está enfermo o por lo que sea, mi abuela siempre prepara juegos y chucherías para compensarnos - Lisse señaló los restos de las ranas de chocolate que habían estado comiendo esa tarde - Mi abuela nos compra muchos dulces, mi padre a veces la riñe porque siempre nos está dando caprichos.

- Con un poco de suerte, este año caen tu escoba y mi Scalextrix - intervino Scorpius, imaginándose jugando con su capricho más reciente.

- Sueñas. Sabes que al abuelo no le gusta que juguemos con juguetes muggles.

Albus sentía envidia. Sus abuelos no le regalaban cosas tan guays. Su regalo de Navidad solía consistir en un jersey y algunos dulces.

- ¿Qué esperas tú, Al?

- Por esperar, espero una escoba y algún juego para el ordenador - las orejas del pelirrojo se pusieron un poquito rojas. Lo que él esperaba era bastante cutre comparado con lo que esperaban sus amigos - Pero seguro que me cae un jersey Weasley.

- ¿Jersey Weasley?

- Sí, todos los años mi abuela nos regala un jersey a cada uno.

Lisse contó a todos los primos Weasley con los dedos.

- Debe de pasarse todo el año tejiendo. Sois un montón.

- No sé - Albus se encogió de hombros - Pero me gustaría que alguna vez me regalara algo más bonito. Vuestros regalos son mejores.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose captó la atención de los tres niños, y la de las pocas personas que estaban en la sala común. Todos los presentes se echaron a reír. Los miembros del equipo de Quidditch, cubiertos de barro y calados hasta los huesos, les dirigieron miradas de auténtico odio. Un par de ellos se acercaron a las chimeneas, buscando algo de calor. El resto se fue directamente a las duchas o a secarse.

- Un poco más y tenemos que volver en barca - se quejó James, quitándose la túnica de jugador y lanzándola encima de Lisse, que tenía tal ataque de risa que se había caído al suelo.

La niña soltó un grito agudo y lanzó la prenda contra su dueño, golpeando de paso a su hermano.

- ¡James! ¡Qué asco!

- Es sólo un poco de agua y barro, rubita, no te va a matar - se burló James.

- Sí, agua como para llenar medio lago - Scorpius apartó con asco el trozo de túnica que le había caído encima - La próxima vez apunta mejor, hermanita.

Albus se quedó mirando a su hermano. Estaba bastante cómico, con el pelo tan mojado y la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Pero al mismo tiempo, temblaba de frío, y la sensación de estar tan empapado no podía ser agradable. Parecía un cachorro de perro mojado.

- ¿Por qué Wilkes os ha hecho entrenar con este tiempo?

- ¡Porque está loco! - James dirigió una nueva mirada asesina a Lisse, que aún se estaba riendo por lo bajo - Lo que no entiendo es por qué nuestra querida ayudante no se ha molestado en presentarse.

- El capitán me dijo que no fuera - respondió ella entre risitas - Pensó que podría mojarme y resfriarme con este tiempo.

James quiso protestar, pero un estornudo se lo impidió.

- Deberías ponerte algo seco - le aconsejó Albus - O vas a coger una pulmonía triple.

- Sí, tienes razón. Anda, ven conmigo, tengo que decirte algo.

Albus, extrañado, siguió a su hermano hasta su habitación. No era la primera vez que entraba en el dormitorio de los chicos de segundo, pero no le hacía gracia. Le parecía que los compañeros de su hermano, y la casa en general (al menos, los alumnos que se dignaban a reparar en su presencia), creían que no era digno de pertenecer a Slytherin.

A decir verdad, el mismo Albus dudaba de las razones por las que estaba en esa casa. Según tenía entendido, los alumnos de Slytherin se caracterizaban por ser magos y brujas poderosos, inteligentes, seguros de sí mismos, que se enorgullecían de su condición y no dudaban en conseguir sus fines.

Podía identificar estas características en sus amigos perfectamente. James, en ocasiones, era la definición gráfica de ego. Además, era un chico muy inteligente, adelantado a su edad. Aprendía rápido y siempre (o casi siempre) conseguía girar las tornas en su favor. Scorpius era más discreto, pero igualmente bueno. Prefería permanecer en un segundo plano. Además, de su actitud emanaba algo que hacía que incluso los mayores lo respetaran. Y luego estaba Lisse. En pocas semanas, Lisse se había convertido en la mejor alumna del curso (los profesores más mayores la consideraban la nueva Hermione Granger, incluso algunos parecían pensar que era aún más inteligente), aunque ella no parecía hacer nada especial para hacerlo. Cierto era que siempre tenía algún libro cerca, pero, según había explicado Scorpius, Lisse había aprendido a leer casi antes de saber hablar bien, y simplemente no podía vivir sin nada con letras cerca, poco importaba si era una novela o la guía telefónica.

Al lado de ellos tres, Albus se sentía un poco inútil. No tenía tanta seguridad en sí mismo como James, no imponía ese extraño respeto ("actitud nobiliaria" lo denominaba su hermano) que tenía Scorpius, y no era tan inteligente como Lisse. ¿Cuál era su papel, entonces?

Por fortuna para el pelirrojo, los compañeros de su hermano estaban ausentes, por lo que la sensación de incomodidad se redujo.

- Oye, mira ese pergamino de ahí - le dijo James, mientras buscaba algo que ponerse.

- ¿Cuál?

- El de mi mesita.

En el mencionado mueble había tantos objetos que parecía increíble que cupieran tantos.

- ¿Cuál de ellos? Aquí hay más trozos de pergamino que libros en la biblioteca.

- ¡El grande, che! ¡El que es una carta!

Albus rebuscó un poco. Encontró lo que parecía ser el pergamino que le había indicado su hermano.

- _"Queridos James y Albus"_ - leyó. Frunció el ceño al reconocer la letra de su madre - ¿Has recibido una carta de mamá y no me lo has dicho?

- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

- ¡Va dirigida a los dos! ¡Podrías haberme esperado para abrirla!

- Mi lechuza, mi correo. Además, si no la hubiera leído, no te podría haber dado la noticia en privado. Anda, lee.

- _"Espero que los dos estéis bien… y que os estéis portando como dos hombrecitos. Sobretodo tú, James, que nos conocemos. Sólo hemos recibido dos cartas… lo cual no sé si es bueno o malo. Albus, cariño, espero que estés ejerciendo una buena influencia en tu hermano, o, al menos, que no te dejes arrastrar por los impulsos criminales de James. Te quiero mucho, Jim, pero eres un delincuente en potencia"_ ¿Esto es lo que querías que leyera en privado? ¿A mamá llamándote "delincuente en potencia"? ¡Si te lo dice a diario! Y ni lo hace en privado, ni es la única…

- Sigue leyendo.

- _"Mucho me temo que debo daros una mala noticia"_ - a Albus le preocupó leer aquello. En su familia no habían tenido muchas malas noticias… pero las que eran malas eran realmente malas - _"Vuestro padre debe irse de viaje estas navidades, por asuntos de su trabajo que no necesitáis conocer. Posiblemente, yo le acompañe, por lo que Lily pasará las navidades con los abuelos. Dadas las circunstancias, creemos que lo mejor para todos es que paséis las fiestas en Hogwarts. Lo siento, mis queridos niños, sé que os hacía mucha ilusión pasar las navidades en casa, pero este año no va a ser posible. No os enfadéis con nadie, y menos con vuestro padre, porque nadie tiene la culpa. Son cosas que pasan (además, Lily ya se ha enfadado por todos) Papá y yo os compensaremos por esto. Portaos bien y que tengáis unas navidades muy especiales. Con todo mi amor, Mamá"_ - Albus miró alternativamente al pergamino y a su hermano, entre furioso y anonadado - ¡No vamos a estar juntos en Navidad! - exclamó, incrédulo.

- Parece que no - James puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, intentando consolarle. Él también estaba disgustado, pero intentó que no se notara mucho - Vamos, Al, no es para tanto. No somos los únicos que pasan las fiestas en Hogwarts. Incluso hay quien prefiere pasarlas aquí, en lugar de en casa.

- ¡Pues yo prefiero mil veces pasarla en casa, con Lily, con mamá, con papá y con todos los demás!

- Ya, pero has leído la carta. Papá no va a estar, y mamá tampoco. Si nos falta media familia…

- Nos queda la otra media. ¿Y por qué Lily va a casa de los abuelos y nosotros no? ¡No es justo! Podríamos quedarnos allí también, al menos tendríamos Navidad…

- Supongo que papá y mamá no querrán sobrecargar a los abuelos - James se encogió de hombros - Los abuelos están cada vez más mayores y tienen mucha faena en Navidad, preparándolo todo. Si nos quedásemos con ellos, tendrían aún más trabajo. Tampoco sería justo para ellos darles más cosas que hacer, al fin y al cabo, las navidades son vacaciones.

- ¿Entonces somos una carga?

- No, hombre, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Pero entre tener que cuidar sólo de Lily y tener que cuidarnos a los tres…

- ¿Y por qué no nos podemos quedar con los primos? ¡Tenemos muchos!

- Alguna razón debe haber. Ellos también tienen sus familias, y sus viajes, y su todo - James sabía que sus argumentos no acababan de convencer a su hermano… y, sinceramente, a él tampoco. Pero eran los únicos que se le ocurrían - Mira, Al, a mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero es lo que hay. Si nos tenemos que quedar aquí, pues nos tenemos que quedar aquí. Míralo por el lado bueno, me han dicho que aquí organizan una cena increíble y que siempre hay alguna sorpresa para los alumnos que se quedan. Y la decoración es muy bonita. Y como se queda poca gente ¡tendremos la sala común y el castillo para nosotros! ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podemos hacer?

- ¡Déjame! - exclamó el pelirrojo, apartándose de su hermano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta Sabía que James sólo intentaba consolarle y que, aunque pusiera cara de que le daba un poco igual, estaba tan enfadado y triste como él. Pero no le gustaba que intentara justificar a sus padres - ¡Odio a papá y a su maldito trabajo!

James vio como su hermano salía corriendo y escuchó el golpe de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse. Movió la cabeza, apenado. Albus se lo había tomado peor de lo que se imaginaba. Menos mal que se le había ocurrido decírselo a solas y no en medio del Gran Comedor.

El pelinegro volvió a la Sala Común, donde sus amigos esperaban, sentados cerca del fuego. Cuando se acercó, se entristeció un poquito más. Estaban hablando de las vacaciones de Navidad, del viaje que iba a hacer la familia Malfoy al completo.

- ¿Qué, ya ha terminado el cónclave? - preguntó Scorpius, animado, cuando James se dejó caer junto a ellos.

- ¿Dónde está Albus? - preguntó su hermana, al ver que el pelirrojo no estaba.

- Se ido a su cuarto. Está un poquitín enfadado.

- ¿Qué le has hecho, burro?

- Nada, lista. Cosas suyas… - James no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, y aunque Lisse seguía interesada por saber lo que le pasaba a Albus, Scorpius, dándose cuenta de que su amigo no quería hablar, cambió de tema rápidamente, dirigiéndole a su hermana una mirada de advertencia.

Los últimos días del primer trimestre pasaron rápido para algunos y muy lentamente para otros. El castillo estaba empezando a ser decorado: Hagrid ya había traído unos cuantos árboles gigantescos y algunos profesores aprovecharon sus ratos libres para empezar a poner guirnaldas y otros adornos.

- Verás como al final nos divertimos, Al. Mira, este es el árbol de Slytherin - señaló James, durante el desayuno del último día - Y aquel grande del centro es el árbol de los alumnos. Wilkes me ha dicho que esos árboles los decoran los alumnos que se quedan, cada uno el de su casa y el grande entre todos. Será como cuando papá nos monta el árbol para que lo decoremos.

- No, no lo será. No estará Lily para decirnos lo mal que decoramos…

James suspiró. Le estaba costando horrores animar un poco a su hermano. Esperaba que la decoración y las actividades organizadas por los profesores (la profesora Taylor había hecho campaña para que todos organizaran algo para entretener a los alumnos) le animaran un poco. Y también esperaba que sus padres se esmeraran especialmente en los regalos de ese año.

Los hermanos Malfoy llegaron. Lisse parecía estar de mal humor. En lugar del acostumbrado _"~ños-ías"_ que solía musitar (la niña permanecida medio dormida hasta que desayunaba), emitió una especie de gruñido-bufido, más propio de un gato enfadado.

- ¡Hala, la otra! - exclamó James - ¿Qué le pasa al bicho?

- Está enfadada. Anoche llegó una carta de mi padre, diciendo que no podría venir con nosotros a Suiza, porque tiene que solucionar unos asuntos de trabajo - explicó Scorpius, sirviéndose unas tostadas.

- Tampoco vas a tener las navidades que esperabas, ¿eh? - comentó Albus.

- Trabajo - dijo Lisse, tras tomarse un tazón de té muy dulce - Trabajo - repitió - Dice que tiene trabajo. ¡Si trabaja menos que Papá Noel!

- ¿En qué trabaja vuestro padre, por cierto? - preguntó James. Ninguno de los dos Malfoy había dicho nunca cual era el trabajo de su padre (al contrario que James y Albus, a los que tampoco les hacía falta, pues toda la escuela sabía que Harry Potter era el jefe de los aurores)

- En sus cosas - respondió Lisse.

- Lis, la tostada no tiene la culpa - el ataque que el pedazo de pan estaba sufriendo a manos del implacable cuchillo untado de mantequilla de Lisse arrancó la primera risa de Albus desde que recibió la carta de su madre.

La niña se miró las manos. La tostada había quedado reducida a una curiosa forma extraña de pan tostado y mantequilla, y su mano estaba manchada con parte de la mantequilla. La otra mano sujetaba el cuchillo con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos un poco blancos. Su hermano le quitó el desastre de pan y mantequilla y el cuchillo y le dio una de sus tostadas, perfectamente untadas.

- Mi padre nunca habla de su trabajo - explicó el rubio - Siempre lo define como "mis cosas" o "los negocios" y cosas así.

- ¿Y no sentís curiosidad?

- Sí, pero en mi casa, si te dicen que algo no te importa, es que no te importa - Scorpius se encogió de hombros - Tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño. Tarde o temprano nos dirán cuales son los "negocios" de mi padre, al fin y al cabo, somos sus herederos.

El director Longbottom se puso en pie para recordar a los alumnos que faltaba una hora, aproximadamente, para que tuvieran que marcharse, y les recomendó que fueran terminando el desayuno y despidiéndose de sus compañeros, porque después siempre se formaba lío con los baúles y las despedidas.

- Mejor nos vamos yendo, que así cogemos mejor sitio - Scorpius se levantó y cogió a su hermana del brazo. James y Albus se levantaron para acompañarles hasta la puerta. Fuera ya esperaban los carruajes que les llevarían hasta la estación. Los Potter ayudaron a sus amigos a cargas sus cosas y se despidieron con fuertes abrazos.

- Mandaremos una postal desde Suiza - prometió Lisse, con una sonrisa un poco triste.

Albus y James volvieron a entrar en el castillo, pero se quedaron en el vestíbulo. Allí se despidieron de algunos compañeros. También se despidieron de sus primos. Rose les dio un fuerte abrazo. Era el primer año que no iban a juntarse todos los primos en Navidad.

Los dos niños se quedaron allí hasta que el vestíbulo se vació por completo. Sin la gente, el castillo parecía mucho más grande y un poco más siniestro.

James rodeó los hombros de su hermano y lo llevó hacia la sala común.

- Venga, vamos a ver si ya han puesto la lista de actividades esa.

La sala común estaba vacía, extrañamente vacía y silenciosa. Albus suspiró. Definitivamente, el cálido ambiente navideño brillaba por su ausencia.

- Mira, ya la han puesto - señaló James, intentando poner un tono de voz animado. Él también notaba la falta de espíritu navideño - Papiroflexia, Cocina Mágica, Decoración de Tarjetas Navideñas…

- Un motón de chorradas para mantenernos entretenidos - refunfuñó Albus.

James se exasperó. Estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo por comportarse como el hermano mayor y consolar al pelirrojo, pero no había manera.

- Mira, a mí tampoco me gusta esto. No hay galletas de la abuela, no hay Lily canturreando villancicos, no hay papá animado por las fiestas. El castillo es grande, es frío y está vacío, y los duendes nunca harán la cena de Navidad tan buena como la hace mamá, pero esto es lo que nos toca, nos guste o no. ¡Pásate las navidades de mala leche, si quieres, yo voy a intentar divertirme un poco!

Albus se quedó sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar al discurso de su hermano. James, enfadado, salió de la sala común, rumbo a alguna parte.

El pelirrojo, solo, se dejó caer en su sofá favorito, intentando decidir si echarse a llorar o no. Unos pasos suaves le hicieron incorporarse. Uno de los chicos de su curso estaba mirando el tablón, seguramente consultando la misma lista que James había mirado antes. Sintiéndose observado, el chico se volvió y esbozó una sonrisa tímida al ver a Albus.

- Vaya, no sabía que había alguien más… - comentó.

- Mi hermano y yo no podemos ir este año a casa - explicó Albus.

- Yo he preferido quedarme a ir a casa. Vivo con mi tía y ella… bueno, no es muy navideña que digamos… - El otro chico era delgado, castaño tanto de cabello como de ojos. Era el más discreto de todos los chicos de Slytherin, y probablemente del colegio. Muy callado, siempre pasando como de puntillas. Albus intentó recordar su nombre. Estaba casi seguro de que era algo con M… - ¿Vas a hacer algo de lo que pone aquí?

- No sé - Albus se encogió de hombros - No parece muy divertido, pero supongo que será mejor que estar sin hacer nada…

- Pues yo creo que puede estar bastante bien. Por cierto, te llamabas Albus, ¿no? Albus Potter. Y tu hermano es James.

- Sí, eso me temo…

- Yo soy Paul, Paul Meier - el chico se acercó y le estrechó la mano - Estamos en la misma clase, aunque supongo que no te habrás dado cuenta…

- Hombre, no es eso…

- Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente no sepa que existo…

James recorría los pasillos sin un rumbo determinado. Apenas se cruzó con nadie, ya fueran alumnos, profesores o fantasmas. El castillo estaba como muerto, y el frío de diciembre parecía que estaba calando en el ánimo del pelinegro.

- Mira por dónde vas, Potter - exclamó una voz enfadada, cuando el niño chocó contra algo. James levantó la vista y se encontró con el ceño fruncido del profesor Von Trussle.

- Lo siento, señor, estaba distraído.

- Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Ha preparado alguna broma navideña? - James se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer una trastada. No tenía ganas - Claro, que a lo mejor es menos divertido cuando el castillo está prácticamente vacío… y por otro lado, su amigo del alma no está, lo que también debe restarle gracia a la broma… sin público, sin casi amigos, en este castillo tan vacío… no debe de tener muchas ganas de armar jaleo, ¿me equivoco?

James se quedó mirando fijamente al profesor, sintiendo que éste podía leerle la mente. Había acertado de pleno. James no sabía si era tan predecible o si Von Trussle era vidente.

- No señor, la verdad es que no tengo pensado hacer nada, ni creo que llegue a hacerlo.

- Mejor, porque sería una lástima desperdiciar su talento. Espero verle en la actividad que he organizado, Potter, creo que le encantará.

Von Trussle se fue, sin dejar que el niño respondiera. James le miró marcharse y, cuando le perdió de vista, salió disparado hacia la sala común, para ver qué clase de actividad había organizado el profesor.

Albus y Paul estaban charlando sobre sus respectivas vidas cuando vieron a James entrar a toda velocidad. El pelinegro, sin reparar en los niños, se fue directo al panel de anuncios.

- ¿Siempre es así? - preguntó Paul. Albus le había estado hablando sobre sus hermanos.

- Sí, siempre. Como te he dicho, a veces es como si el mundo girara alrededor de él y lo demás fuese accesorio - suspiró Albus.

James se volvió, con los ojos brillando de emoción.

- Me he encontrado a Von Trussle en el pasillo - explicó, acercándose a su hermano - Y me ha dicho que ha organizado algo para estas navidades, así que he venido a mirarlo… ¡y va a dar un curso sobre leyendas y otros misterios mágicos!

Albus lo miró, levantando una ceja.

- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡A lo mejor cuenta algo sobre lo que pasó cuando nuestros padres eran jóvenes!

Albus no parecía tan convencido.

- No sé yo… nadie habla nunca de eso, parece que haya leyes prohibiéndolo o algo…

- Ya, pero existe la posibilidad, ¿no? Además, habla de leyendas y misterios. Cory me contó que cuando era niño su abuelo estuvo a punto de contarle uno de los mayores secretos de Hogwarts, pero que su padre no le dejó. A lo mejor nos cuentan algo ahora.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco. A su hermano le encantaban los misterios y las leyendas. Si querías que James Potter se interesara por algo, lo mejor era hablar de ello como si fuera una conspiración y prohibirle investigar.

- Bueno, ¿te apuntas conmigo?

El pelirrojo intercambió una mirada con su nuevo amigo.

- ¿A ti te apetece?

- ¿A mí? - Paul se sorprendió un poco de que le incluyeran en la conversación. James le había ignorado totalmente - Bueno, si vosotros quereis…

- ¿Y tú quien eres? - preguntó James, detectando al fin al castaño.

- Paul Meier, está en mi curso - presentó Albus.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy James, el hermano de Al. ¿Nos apuntamos los tres, entonces?

Los otros dos asintieron. Ya fueran los cuentos de siempre o misterios nuevos, ¿a quién no le gusta una buena historia?

**Making Off:**

- Si os digo donde estoy escribiendo esto… XD

- James se ofendió por el poco caso que se le hizo al capítulo anterior. Me ha costado Dios y ayuda convencerle de que actúe como un profesional. Menudo orgullo tiene este chico…

- ¿En Hogwarts dividen el año en trimestres, cuatrimestres o semestres? Ni idea, la verdad. En mi colegio y en mi instituto, eran trimestres, pero en la universidad son cuatrimestres…

- Capitulo publicado el dia de mi cumple (6 de marzo) ^^ me hace ilu :P

- Paul Meier era un personaje que iba a utilizar en el fic del concurso. Como al final no lo pude terminar, lo he modificado y reutilizado aquí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los Hermanos Potter y el Secreto de la Cámara**

**Capítulo 08: Navidad (II)**

- Oye, ¿esto no está un poco más siniestro de lo normal? - susurró Paul a Albus, mientras ambos seguían a James hacia los primeros pupitres.

Albus asintió. Estaba acostumbrado a entrar en esa aula, que siempre le había parecido más siniestra que las demás, en un ambiente relativamente animado, con sus compañeros parloteando y haciendo ruido. Ese día, con tan poca gente, aquello casi daba miedo. O sin el casi…

En total, siete alumnos esperaban al profesor Von Trussle; ellos tres, una chica de Ravenclaw de la edad de James y tres chicos mayores (de quinto o sexto, calculó Albus), dos de ellos de Gryffindor y el tercero de Hufflepuff. Al parecer, eran amigos, porque los tres estaban sentados juntos, charlando. La chica estaba sola, en la segunda fila, detrás de James, y tenía la nariz metida en un libro.

- ¿Sabéis de qué va a ir la clase exactamente? - oyó Albus que comentaba uno de ellos.

- Ni idea, pero por el nombre y porque esto lo lleva Von Trussle, me da que vamos a escuchar unas cuantas buenas historias de miedo.

- Bah, tampoco será para tanto, si permiten que estén los de pequeños.

James se volvió, ofendido por ser considerado "pequeño". Albus estaba más preocupado por lo de las historias de miedo. No era tu temática favorita, precisamente. Von Trussle llegó en ese momento y todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio. La chica de Ravenclaw cerró su libro.

- Buenos días a todos - saludó el profesor, mirándolos uno por uno - Me alegro de verles… a todos. Si alguno es especialmente… sensible, le recomiendo que salga ahora mismo por esa puerta. El mundo mágico está repleto de historias para no dormir.

Ante esas palabras, Albus estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir. Pero sabía que daba lo mismo: James le repetiría cada una de esas historias palabra por palabra.

- Estoy seguro de que algunos de ustedes ya han oído hablar de alguna leyenda de las muchas que se cuentan. ¿Alguien tiene una predilección especial para empezar?

- ¡La historia de la Dama Gris! - exclamó el chico de Hufflepuff. Nadie en el colegio conocía esa historia, pero se rumoreaba que estaba relacionada con el Barón Sanguinario.

- ¡La del fantasma del lago! - dijo uno de los Gryffindors

- ¡No, mejor la del devoraunicornios! - apostilló el otro.

Albus volvió a plantearse lo de salir.

- La de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Todos, Von Trussle incluidos, clavaron la mirada sobre la chica de Ravenclaw. El profesor entornó los ojos. Aquella historia, si es que merecía ese nombre, estaba vetada, por decirlo de alguna forma. Von Trussle no había sido alumno del colegio, pero había oído los rumores sobre esa historia. Sin embargo, todos los profesores que sí habían sido alumnos o llevaban ya muchos años dando clase afirmaban que tal historia carecía de cualquier fundamento.

- Esa historia es tan absurda que ni siquiera merece ese nombre - comentó el profesor, e inició el relato sobre el denominado devoraunicornios, que borró de la mente de todos la mención de la Cámara de los Secretos. De todos, menos de James y Albus.

Para cuando terminó la sesión, Albus estaba más que seguro de que no iba a poder dormir esa noche. Que a la hora de comer el techo encantado del Gran Comedor mostrara la típica tormenta de película de terror no ayudó. James recorrió la gran sala con la mirada, buscando a alguien.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido…?

- ¿Quién?

- _Loony_, ¿quién va a ser?

- ¿_Loony_? ¿Tu conejo de peluche no se llamaba _Flipy_?

Albus se ganó una colleja por eso.

- ¡La chica de Ravenclaw, burro!

La niña no estaba por ninguna parte, por lo que supusieron que, o bien no tenía hambre, o bien había preferido comer en otro sitio. James parecía frustrado. Albus y Paul hicieron un par de bromas sobre el interés que James tenía por la chica, ganándose un par de patadas.

Después de comer, bajaron a las mazmorras. La clase de Pociones tenía un ambiente mucho más acogedor que la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: la profesora Taylor había decorado el aula con adornos navideños y varias pociones burbujeaban alegremente en sus calderos. Albus calculó que al menos tres cuartas partes de los alumnos que pasaban la Navidad en el castillo debían estar allí. La clase estaba prácticamente llena.

- ¡Hola a todos! Caray, cuánta gente… - saludó la profesora Taylor alegremente - Por favor, poneos por grupos, no importa de cuántas personas, pero que todo el mundo tenga acceso a los calderos, por favor. Hoy vamos a preparar algunas pociones muy divertidas. Son estupendas para animar fiestas o para gastar bromas. Pero más vale que no pille yo a nadie utilizándolas, porque os juro que lo convierto en caldo - amenazó, mirando directamente a James, que puso su famosa cara de angelito.

Prepararon pociones de fuegos artificiales, de burbujas, de humo, de la risa… fue una tarde realmente divertida, tanto que todos se olvidaron del reloj y estuvieron a punto de llegar tarde a la cena.

- ¡Ha sido genial! - comentó Paul, mientras se los tres se sentaban a cenar - ¡Seguro que a mi hermana le encanta la poción de fuegos artificiales!

- ¿Tienes una hermana? - preguntó Albus.

- Sí, June, tiene seis años.

- Yo también tengo una hermana, Lily. Bueno, ya te habré hablado de ella alguna vez. Vendrá el año que viene.

James, que no participaba en la conversación, se levantó.

- Ahora vengo - y sin dar más explicaciones, se fue hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde unos diez alumnos cenaban. Albus y Paul intercambiaron una mirada, un poco desconcertados. Vieron al pelinegro dirigirse hacia una persona, la niña de la clase de Defensa, que estaba sentada junto a un chico, algo apartados del resto.

- ¿Tienes un momento? - preguntó James, sentándose sin ser invitado.

- No - respondió el chico.

- No te preguntaba a ti, le preguntaba a ella.

El chico abrió la boca para responder, pero la chica le puso una mano en el brazo y se volvió hacia James.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- La Camára de los Secretos.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué sabes sobre ella?

La niña lo miró, intentando decidir si le contestaba o no. Decidió que sí.

- Según dicen, Salazar Slytherin construyó una cámara, que sólo él conocía. En ella encerró un monstruo, un monstruo destinado a acabar con los nacidos de muggle. Nadie sabe dónde está esa cámara, ni lo que contiene.

- Entonces… ¿hay un monstruo durmiendo en algún lugar del castillo?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

- Quién sabe. Pero de todas formas, no hay de qué preocuparse. Sólo un Slytherin o uno de sus herederos podría abrir la Cámara y liberar al monstruo, y no queda ningún descendiente vivo.

A James le pareció una historia bastante inofensiva.

- ¿Y por qué nadie habla de ello? No parece la gran cosa.

- Dicen que la Cámara se ha abierto dos veces, la última hace unos veinte o treinta años. Pero todos los adultos dicen que eso no puede ser.

James le dio las gracias y volvió a su mesa, pensativo.

- ¿Qué, habéis quedado? - le preguntó Albus.

- ¡Cállate!

Los días pasaban perezosamente, y la víspera de Navidad no parecía llegar nunca. Con casi todos los alumnos y bastantes profesores fuera, había muchas horas en las que no se podía hacer nada. Para colmo, James parecía extrañamente obsesionado con _Hogwarts, Una Historia_, un libro que su tía Hermione les había regalado a todos con motivo de su entrada en el colegio. Albus enseñó a Paul a jugar al ajedrez, para así entretenerse.

Por fin llegó la víspera de Navidad. Esa tarde, Albus entabló en una pequeña lucha. Una pequeña lucha contra una enorme guirnalda plateada. Iba ganando la guirnalda. El pelirrojo resoplaba, planteándose cortar el dichoso adorno en dos, mientras su hermano se reía al verle peleándose. La guirnalda debía tener vida propia o algo, porque parecía decidida a estrangular al niño.

- Espera… ¡estate quieto! - pidió Paul, acudiendo en su ayuda. Finalmente, con ayuda de castaño, Albus pudo vencer a la maldita guirnalda.

- Gracias. Esa cosa casi me asfixia.

- Te pasa lo mismo con todas las guirnaldas, Al, no le eches la culpa a esa pobre - dijo James, entre carcajadas.

- Gracias por la ayuda, hermano.

- Tienes que aprender a resolver tus problemas por ti mismo.

James volvió a la madeja que tenía entre manos, intentando separar una maraña de guirnaldas y adornos similares.

- No soy yo el que lleva media hora jugando como si fuera un gato - replicó Albus, mirando el ovillo de decoraciones que su hermano tenía delante.

- Ya, pero al menos a mi no me atacan.

Albus le sacó la lengua y, cogiendo la guirnalda rebelde, de volvió hacia el árbol de Navidad de Slytherin, que su hermano y él estaban decorando.

- ¿Por qué no lo hacéis con magia? - preguntó Paul, extrañado.

- Porque es más divertido hacerlo "a la muggle" - respondió James.

- Mi padre fue criado por muggles, y tenemos muchos amigos que son de origen muggle o directamente muggles - añadió Albus - El tío Dudley, por ejemplo. O la tía Hermione, ella es bruja, pero sus padres son muggles y muchas veces el tío Ron tiene que recordarle que lo puede hacer con magia.

- Nuestro padre dice que depender de la magia nos hace más débiles - continuó James - Así que, antes de dejarnos hacer algo con magia, primero nos hace hacerlo sin ella… o tenemos que demostrar que sin magia es imposible hacerlo.

- Pues mi tía diría todo lo contrario, ella cree que la magia nos hace más fuertes - reflexionó Paul.

- ¿Sí? Qué raro, ¿no? - Albus, debido a su edad y a cómo lo habían educado, no entendió el verdadero significado del pensamiento de la tía de Paul. Tampoco James o Paul lo entendían como era, pues, por fortuna para estos niños, los tiempos en los que algunos defendían abiertamente ideas sobre la superioridad o pureza de unos respecto a otros estaban ya pasados (al menos aparentemente) y ya nadie defendía esas posturas abiertamente.

- Cada uno puede pensar lo que quiera, supongo - James se encogió de hombros y le pasó a su hermano un par de adornos. Luego hizo lo mismo con Paul - Bueno, ¿nos vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar mirando?

Los tres niños pasaron un buen rato entretenidos decorando el árbol. Paul tuvo que reconocer que los Potter tenían razón, era mucho más divertido hacerlo sin magia, aunque las cosas costaban un poquito más. Pero era mucho más gratificante ir viendo cómo avanzaba el trabajo.

- Vaya, ¡qué árbol tan bonito! - alabó una voz alegre. Los chicos se asomaron entre las ramas y vieron a la profesora Taylor, vestida con ropa de estilo muggle, mirando el árbol risueña - ¿Hay alguna razón especial por la que lo estáis haciendo sin magia?

- Es más divertido así - respondió Albus, sonriendo a la que era su profesora favorita. Taylor era una profesora joven y simpática, siempre sonriente, comprensiva y agradable con los alumnos, aunque tenía fama de ser muy dura cuando la enfadaban. Pero Albus nunca la había visto enfadarse, es más, prácticamente todos estaban encantados con ella y no tenían ni querían darle razones para enfadarla. Se rumoreaba que sólo James y Scorpius habían conseguido sacarla de sus casillas, pero cuando alguien les preguntaba, los chicos cambiaban de tema.

- Y más gratificante - añadió Paul, mirando orgulloso los adornos que había colocado.

- Seguro que sí. A veces tengo la impresión de que la magia está sobrevalorada, ¿vosotros no? Pero me temo que no vais a poder poner esa bonita serpiente en la punta sin magia… - Taylor cogió un adorno en forma de serpiente, pensado para colocarse en lo más alto del árbol. Todas las casas tenían un adorno con el animal correspondiente - No, Potter, no pienso daros permiso para coger una escalera o levitar o volar con la escoba - añadió, anticipándose a la petición del pelinegro.

- Siempre le quita la diversión a todo, profesora.

- Ya sabes que me encanta aguar las fiestas.

- Por cierto, ¿por qué va vestida como una muggle?

La profesora Taylor llevaba una falda por encima de la rodilla roja y verde y una blusa blanca, con un chaleco a juego con la falda.

- En realidad, compré esto en una tienda de moda mágica, pero parece muggle, ¿verdad? Ahora está de moda la ropa de este estilo, ya veremos lo que dura.

- ¿Le interesa la moda?

- La que me sienta bien, sí. Y esto me sienta muy bien, ¿no creéis?

Los tres niños la miraron, notando como se les encendían un poquito las mejillas.

- Estás preciosa.

El profesor Von Trussle y la profesora Redbolt se unieron al pequeño grupo. Ella llevaba una caja de cartón.

- Ya ha llegado lo que encargamos - anunció, con una sonrisa traviesa, entregándole la caja a la profesora Taylor.

- ¡Genial! Chicos, cerrad los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? - Von Trussle frunció el ceño, desconfiado.

- Porque os lo pido yo. Venga…

Sin fiarse mucho, todos cerraron los ojos, y notaron que les ponían algo en la cabeza.

- Listo, ya podéis mirar.

A James se le escapó una sonora carcajada. Albus y Paul estaban un poco sorprendidos, y para cuando reaccionaron, Von Trussle les dirigía una mirada tan amenazadora que la risa se les fue. Mirada que, por otra parte, no pareció afectar a James (ya estaba acostumbrado), por lo que lo máximo que hizo fue intentar contener la risa con sus manos al recibir un codazo de su hermano. También las profesoras mal disimulaban sus risitas.

- Joanna-qué-demonios-significa-esto - masculló el profesor Von Trussle, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a la profesora Taylor.

- Un pequeño adorno navideño - respondió ésta, alargando la mano para juguetear con él - ¿No son adorables?

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada. Todos ellos llevaban algún tipo de adorno: Albus y Paul llevaban gorros de Santa Claus; James y Von Trussle, diademas con cuernos de reno. James agitó la cabeza, aún riendo, y un par de cascabeles sonaron.

- Estáis monísimos - comentó la profesora Redbolt, poniéndose también una diadema de reno, mientras la profesora Taylor se ponía un gorro.

- Terminad con el árbol, chicos, os está quedando muy bonito. Nosotros nos vamos a terminar nuestras tareas. ¡Nos vemos esta noche! - la profesora Taylor cogió del brazo a Von Trussle y lo arrastró hacia la puerta, seguidos por la profesora Redbolt - Ni se te ocurra quitártelo, o le hago un encantamiento de presencia permanente - amenazó, mientras se iban.

- Esa mujer está loca - comentó James, pasados unos segundos.

Los chicos retomaron la decoración del árbol. Cuando terminaron, se alejaron unos pasos para admirarlo. Los tres coincidieron en que había quedado muy bonito, de hecho, era el más bonito de todos.

- Bueno, venga - dijo James, tomando por los hombros a los otros dos - vamos a ponernos guapos para esta noche.

La cena de Navidad fue espléndida, aunque Albus hubiese cambiado toda la comida y los adornos por poder estar con su familia. De todas formas, había un ambiente tan alegre que resultaba imposible no contagiarse. En lugar de estar sentados en las mesas de siempre, se había puesto una gran mesa que alumnos y profesores compartieron, todos con los gorritos o los cuernos que las profesoras Taylor y Redbolt habían repartido. Ésta última llevaba una cámara con la que sacaba fotos de todo el mundo, prometiendo que las tendrían cuando el curso se reanudara. El director Neville se había disfrazado de Papá Noel, con barba incluida, y al finalizar la cena repartió un paquetito a cada alumno, que estaba lleno de todo tipo de cucherias.

Los chicos volvieron a la Sala Común contentos y con un poco de dolor de tripa, por la cantidad de dulces que habían comido.

- Se me ocurre una idea - dijo James, cuando ya estaban a punto de irse a dormir - ¿Por qué no sacamos los colchones y dormimos juntos en la sala común?

- ¿No nos meteremos en algún lio?

- No creo, estamos solos, no vamos a molestar a nadie. Mientras los volvamos a poner en el sitio…

Albus y Paul aceptaron, pues parecía divertido y, aunque la cena les había dejado algo somnolientos, ninguno quería irse a dormir. Entre los tres sacaron los colchones y las mantas y los dispusieron junto a la chimenea, que era la única luz que quedaba encendida. Aquello se parecía bastante a las acampadas que hacían con sus primos en el jardín de los abuelos. Claro, que a cubierto y con bastante menos gente.

Los gritos de James despertaron a los dos niños.

- ¡Venga, arriba, que hay que abrir los regalos!

Tres montones de regalos se agolpaban junto a los colchones. James ya los había abierto casi todos, y lo que había sido su cama era ahora un caos de papel de regalo y mantas.

- ¡Mira lo que me han enviado Cory y Lisse! - exclamó, poniéndole a su hermano un libro de color verde. Albus alcanzó a leer algo sobre Quidditch - ¡y me lo han dedicado! Tú también tienes un regalo - añadió, señalando la pila del pelirrojo.

Efectivamente, un delicado papel de color verde oscuro, envuelto con una cinta plateada, llevaba su nombre. En lugar de tarjeta, iba acompañado por una bonita postal con un paisaje nevado. Albus reconoció la letra de Lisse, que le deseaba una muy feliz navidad y esperaba que le gustase su regalo. Albus lo abrió y se encontró otro libro, en cuyas primeras páginas había una dedicatoria escrita por Lisse y firmada por los dos hermanos.

- Espero que a ellos les hayan gustado las pociones - comentó James, mientras se ponía el jersey Weasley que le había enviado su abuela - les envié la mitad de las pociones que hicimos con Taylor, de parte de los dos - explicó, ante la mirada interrogativa de su hermano - la otra mitad se la envié a Lily.

Albus se sintió aliviado. Como nunca había pasado las Navidades lejos de su familia, se había olvidado de los regalos.

Terminaron de abrir los paquetes, lanzando exclamaciones de alegría. Además del regalo de Lisse, que resultó ser un fabuloso libro sobre las serpientes (la niña sabía que era el animal favorito de Albus), el pelirrojo recibió el clásico jersey Weasley, un montón de chucherías, tarjetas de parte de todos sus primos y una nota de su madre donde le prometía que, cuando terminase el curso, tres nuevos videojuegos le estarían esperando.

James, además del jersey y el libro de Quidditch, recibió también chucherías y unos preciosos guantes para jugar al Quidditch.

Como Paul también había recibido una buena cantidad de dulces, los chicos decidieron desayunar en la sala común y empezar a disfrutar de sus regalos.

Los días volvieron a pasar muy lentamente, pero por fin llegó el día en el que el resto de alumnos regresaron. Lisse saludó a su amigo con un fuerte abrazo. Ella y su hermano se pasaron lo que quedaba del día contando su viaje, incluida una espectacular caída de la niña al esquiar, que hizo que los demás lloraran de la risa.

**Making Of:**

- Hay más versiones de este puto capítulo que interpretaciones de la Biblia ¬¬ Me ha costado más escribirlo que parir un hijo. Embarazo incluido. Creo que lo odio. Mucho.

- No sé si será el odio que le tengo, pero este me parece el peor capítulo con diferencia. Juro que he intentado hacerlo mejor, pero no había manera. Lo siento, pero así se queda.

- El libro que recibe James es _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ (neh, seguro que más de uno se ha dado cuenta XD)


End file.
